Besoin de Compagnie
by Yzanmyo
Summary: La rencontre improbable entre deux êtres que tout sépare, lui le dirigeant accompli et l'autre le sans-abri démuni. Une chose cependant va les réunir : leur solitude. Le besoin de compagnie fait parfois faire et accepter de drôles de choses... Genre : OS - UA - Yaoi - Romance. Warning : Lemon (HxH).


**Titre **: Besoin de compagnie...

**Rating : **M.

**Pairing : **Ita/Uta

**Genre : **OS - Yaoi - UA - Romance

**Crédits : **Les personnages appartiennent à M. Kishimoto.

**Avertissement :** Lemon (HxH).

**Résumé :** La rencontre improbable entre deux êtres que tout sépare, lui le dirigeant accompli et l'autre le sans-abri démuni. Une chose cependant va les réunir : leur solitude. Le besoin de compagnie fait parfois faire et accepter de drôles de choses...

**Notes de l'auteur :** Un peu d'exotisme, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : c'est pas franchement gai, ni franchement drôle. C'est doux et tragique, et juste plein de guimauve, lémonisée au passage. Voilà ! En espérant que ce petit intermède vous plaise... ou pas... En tout cas, ça c'est écrit tout seul ou presque.

Bonne lecture !

Yzanmyo.

* * *

**~ Besoin de compagnie ~**

Itachi gara sa berline noire, grand luxe, confortable et aux lignes épurées. Il coupa le moteur qui ronronnait et immobilisa définitivement le véhicule d'un coup de frein à main sur la place de parking. Ce parking du centre ville n'était pas très grand, mais à deux pas de son bureau, alors il y louait un emplacement à l'année. Une jeune femme arrêta son véhicule à côté du sien, une petite citadine flambant neuve d'un rouge vif agressif.

Il retint courtoisement l'ascenseur qui le ramènerait à la surface, le temps pour la conductrice de le rejoindre, presque en courant sur ses talons aiguilles. Sac à main, manteau cintré, rien d'autre; pas une employée de bureau songea t-il. Plutôt une dépensière compulsive qui venait faire quelques achats dans les boutiques du centre ville. Elle lui sourit, mettant en avant ses charmes avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il étira à grand peine un coin de ses lèvres, tout juste aimable, avant de se détourner d'elle pour fixer les parois mobiles devant lui, coupant court à toute nouvelle tentative.

L'air froid de ce début d'automne aviva son visage. Il rajusta ses gants noirs sur ses poignets et cala sous son bras sa serviette de cuir toute aussi sombre, assortie à son manteau et ses gants. Il se dirigea vers le parc public qu'il lui faudrait traverser pour n'être plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble de sa société. Les arbres dont les feuilles se couvraient de teintes bronze étaient le vivant reflet des saisons qui passaient.

Il emprunta l'allée de cailloux blancs, parfaitement délimitée au milieu de la verdure. Cette même allée qu'il parcourait chaque jour de la semaine, matin et soir. Les pas de la jeune femme de l'ascenseur décrurent dans le lointain, s'éloignant de lui, résonnant sur le trottoir. Itachi allongea son allure. Malgré l'heure très matinale, en tant que Président Directeur Général, ses journées étaient particulièrement chargées. Il était un homme d'affaires appliqué et consciencieux et la tentaculaire compagnie familiale dont il avait hérité à la mort de ses parents n'attendait pas.

Comme toujours lors qu'il marchait, traversant la zone de verdure en pleine ville, ses pensées dérivèrent d'un sujet à l'autre. Faire travailler ses jambes, sentir la réalité du sol sous ses pieds le rassurait quelque part et lui permettait de réfléchir sur d'autres thèmes que la rentabilité, la stratégie, les actifs et passifs et autres données nécessaires à la gestion de la grosse entreprise. Il aurait tout le temps de se pencher là-dessus en arrivant au bureau, aussi laissa-t-il son esprit dériver.

Les transports aériens étaient le moyen le plus sûr de se déplacer, selon les compagnies aériennes. Ça n'avait pas empêché le jet privé de ses parents d'avoir un problème technique et de s'écraser, non loin de sa piste d'atterrissage d'arrivée, emportant avec lui dans un brasier de kérosène ses passagers. Ça aurait dû être un voyage sans histoires, un aller-retour qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire. Cette fois, ils n'en étaient pas revenus, laissant Itachi et son frère cadet, Sasuke, orphelins.

Les deux frères avaient été marqués à vie par le crash et le décès de leurs parents. Itachi, seize ans, s'était jeté à corps perdu dans les études, qu'il menait déjà brillamment, pressé d'obtenir son indépendance et de récupérer son dû : la compagnie. Le clan familial avait bien tenté de le soudoyer et de le décourager quand il avait demandé son émancipation et la garde de Sasuke à dix-huit ans à peine, mais il n'avait pas cédé.

Il fut hors de question pour l'aîné de rester sous la coupe des oncles et tantes dont certains, mal intentionnés, profitaient largement de la situation, captant leur héritage, s'occupant vaguement d'eux, trop pressés de dépenser l'argent qui ne leur appartenait pas mais dont ils avaient la jouissance, du fait du jeune âge des deux frères héritiers. Il entérina sa décision, allant même jusqu'au tribunal pour régler l'épineuse question une bonne fois pour toute, et il eu gain de cause devant la justice.

Il avait continué à travailler, dur, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuits à peine, reprenant les rênes de la tentaculaire société dont il ne fut pas long à comprendre les rouages. Il jongla avec l'éducation de son jeune frère, de huit ans plus jeune, et la prospérité de la compagnie dont il avait la charge, propulsé par les médias sous les feux de la rampe en tant que plus jeune directeur du monde entreprenarial. Il n'avait donc pas eu droit à l'erreur, ses moindres faits et gestes épiés par les médias et le clan familial. Et puis, pour lui, c'était une question de fierté mais aussi un devoir de protéger Sasuke et leurs intérêts.

Itachi avait tout mené de front, réussissant à lancer la société dans un tourbillon ascensionnel qui continuait encore aujourd'hui. L'éventail rouge et blanc, l'emblème d'Uchiwa Corp, était une marque connue et reconnue dans le monde entier. Quand à élever son cadet, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais il avait fait de son mieux, s'efforçant d'être présent autant que possible, malgré ses responsabilités et son emploi du temps en permanence surchargé.

Durant toutes ces années, la solitude avait été sa seule compagne, sa solitude et l'envie de réussir, de montrer au monde entier de quoi il était capable, et de faire en sorte que Sasuke qu'il adorait, sa seule famille, soit fier de lui. Péché d'orgueil d'adolescent ? Fierté mal placée ? Désir de réussite par rapport au nom si emblématique qu'il portait ? Hommage posthume à ses parents par delà leur mort ? Amour pour son frère ? Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus trop ce qui l'avait poussé à avancer et à tenir.

En tout cas, il avait tenu. Sasuke n'avait jamais eu besoin de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était que de vivre sa vie et de faire ses propres choix. Itachi avait veillé sur lui, de près comme de loin. Il aurait aimé avoir été plus présent, avoir partagé plus de choses avec son frère, mais face aux aléas de la vie, il avait fait comme il avait pu. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes, surtout à l'adolescence de Sasuke, ce dernier lui reprochant d'aimer la compagnie plus que lui, enviant ce grand frère modèle qui l'impressionnait et dont il était fier, mais avec lequel il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser, la barre étant bien trop haute pour lui, la différence d'âge jouant aussi.

Les choses s'étaient calmées, et Sasuke avait continué à grandir, alternant les phases de proximité avec celles où il ne cachait plus qu'il le haïssait, le taxant de trop bien réussir, se laissant dévorer par cette rivalité stérile pour ce frère aîné inatteignable. Itachi était un être à part, incroyablement doué et intelligent, surdoué même selon certains, ses capacités d'analyse, de réflexion et de déduction dépassant de beaucoup la norme, beaucoup trop sans doute.

Sasuke avait pris son indépendance à la fin de ses études qu'il avait mené normalement, ni en avance, ni en retard. Ses résultats étaient excellents, mais ne lui avaient pas permis malgré tout de sauter des classes comme Itachi, à son grand regret. Son diplôme d'études supérieures en poche, il avait exprimé à son frère son désir de travailler avec lui, et de rentrer à son tour dans la compagnie. Itachi avait accepté, mais il ne lui avait pas non plus facilité la tâche, estimant que l'apprentissage et l'expérience étaient des valeurs que son jeune frère devait apprendre par lui même.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas démérité, bien au contraire. Itachi était extrêmement fier de lui et de la réussite qui était la sienne, la sienne propre. Aujourd'hui son frère était Directeur Adjoint, mais il avait grimpé les échelons par lui-même, gagnant le respect des salariés et collaborateurs par son travail et ses capacités. Itachi aimait énormément Sasuke, il l'adorait et le chérissait plus que tout, mais il ne le lui avait sans doute pas assez dit. Ils travaillaient maintenant ensemble à la prospérité de leur société, et son jeune frère avait toute sa confiance et son respect. Auraient-ils eu une relation plus proche s'il avait été plus présent ? Aujourd'hui encore, il n'en savait trop rien.

Du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, Sasuke forçait l'admiration de ses employés tant il était efficace et habile dans son travail, sans oublier sa beauté et sa classe naturelle, son intelligence fine et redoutable. Il vivait de son côté dans un grand appartement du centre, non loin du quartier des affaires où était située la tour Uchiwa, siège de la compagnie. Son annonce à son aîné de son homosexualité et sa mise en ménage avec un certain Naruto Uzumaki n'avait pas été une grande surprise pour Itachi. Il s'était toujours douté qu'entre ces deux là, il s'était joué beaucoup plus de choses qu'ils n'avaient bien voulu l'admettre.

Naruto avait toujours été une figure centrale de la vie de son frère. Ils avaient fait connaissance dans les bacs à sable, et ne s'étaient jamais quittés, amis, meilleurs amis, rivaux, parfois adversaires, avec là aussi, une relation en dents de scie qui avait eu ses hauts et ses bas. A quel moment étaient-ils devenus amants ? Itachi n'aurait su le dire, bien que cette question attise régulièrement sa curiosité. Une chose était sûre, l'amour et les liens qui unissaient ces deux là étaient particulièrement forts et paraissaient même indestructibles, le rendant un peu envieux parfois.

Voilà bien un domaine où lui-même avait échoué, son frère le surpassant avec brio. Avoir une vie privée, réussir à construire un couple avec quelqu'un d'autre, être aimé et aimer en retour; autant de concepts à côté desquels Itachi était passé. Son dernier petit ami en date, avec lequel il avait entretenu une relation suivie de presque deux ans, venait de le quitter pour quelqu'un de plus jeune et de plus disponible que lui, selon les propres dires du jeune homme. Son amant avait fait ses valises du jour au lendemain, tournant soudainement la page sur leur relation sans même lui laisser voix au chapitre. Un ultime baiser de Judas qui l'avait ébranlé.

La pilule avait été amère à avaler, ce nouveau constat d'échec le confortant dans son sentiment de ne pas être fait pour ces choses là. Il n'y arrivait pas tout simplement, que ce soit avec des femmes comme avec des hommes. Il trouvait la gent masculine quand même bien moins compliquée et dangereuse que la gent féminine. Un homme ne tombait pas enceinte, ce qui évitait déjà pas mal d'écueils non désirés dans une relation aussi intime. Il avait probablement trop de mal à faire réellement confiance, et trop peu de temps à consacrer à sa vie privée.

Son cœur se serra. Il aimait beaucoup Haku, et sa défection lui avait fait l'effet d'une trahison. Même si au fond, il comprenait les reproches et les griefs de son ex petit ami. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement démonstratif, ni expansif. On le taxait même souvent d'être froid et détaché. Et c'était vrai qu'il était toujours un bourreau de travail. Mais l'argent et la réussite ne poussaient pas sur les arbres, à ce qu'il sache, et pouvoir faire vivre plus que décemment tous ses salariés et prospérer lui tenait à cœur. Pourtant, sa solitude lui pesait.

Un bruit incongru le tira de ses pensées relativement moroses et Itachi interrompit ses pas un instant, perplexe. Dans ce coin du parc, il y avait des toilettes publiques, un peu à l'écart, mais parfaitement identifiables. Le bâtiment bas et carré, carrelé de blanc à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, avec son toit plat, attira son attention. Il était classiquement scindé en deux, un côté hommes, un côté femmes, identifiés par des pictogrammes standard.

Pas de porte pour la partie réservée au genre masculin, on pouvait presque voir les urinoirs accrochés au mur du fond derrière le renfoncement carrelé. Une forme indistincte était assise au pied de la paroi qui formait l'entrée, repliée sur elle-même, frissonnant de froid. Le manteau, qui avait dû être marron un jour, était couvert de crasse et repoussant de saleté, gris de poussière et troué par endroits. Dans les bras repliés, disparaissait une tête aux mèches sombres et malpropres. Le même bruit se reproduisit : une quinte de toux grasse et malsaine.

Itachi scruta le pauvre ère, un sans-abri probablement vu sa mise. C'était vrai que cet automne était particulièrement froid. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un léger frimas se mit à souffler et la forme recroquevillée frissonna. Le dirigeant de l'entreprise florissante sentit avec acuité dans sa main, malgré ses gants, la chaleur qui se dégageait du gobelet en carton empli de café qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt, chemin faisant.

Il avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dedans, laissant un généreux pourboire à l'homme transi de froid qui battait le pavé de si bonne heure, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre derrière sa roulotte, proposant boissons froides ou chaudes et quelques encas non loin de l'entrée du square. Dévisageant longuement la personne assise là, si éloignée de son propre monde, Itachi fit un pas vers elle. L'odeur nauséabonde qui se dégageait de l'endroit public lui fit bientôt tordre le nez tant elle prenait à la gorge.

Décidant qu'il ne pourrait décemment pas s'approcher plus, il posa son gobelet encore fumant à même le sol, à un peu plus d'un mètre de la silhouette avachie et pitoyable. Puis, il battit soigneusement en retraite, les senteurs aigres vraiment trop prégnantes. La tête aux cheveux mi-longs collés de crasse s'était tournée vers lui et le gobelet qu'il avait déposé. Satisfait, il reprit sa route, se disant qu'il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée en offrant son café à un pauvre bougre qui visiblement mourait de froid.

En arrivant devant les grandes portes vitrées à tambour où un éventail rouge et blanc était sérigraphié, il songea avec amertume qu'être célibataire signifiait à nouveau se plier au rituel de "chasse" d'un compagnon ou d'une compagne. Les portes de l'ascenseur qui l'emmènerait à son bureau se refermèrent sur lui alors que l'idée de devoir à nouveau se mêler à la foule, aller dans des boites de nuits ou des bars était loin de l'enchanter. Draguer... encore un concept à la noix dont il se passerait bien, et puis il commençait à avoir passé l'âge de tout ça. Ça n'avait jamais été son truc, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait changer.

L'idée de choisir sur catalogue l'une de ces jeunes femmes d'un pays de l'est lui traversa l'esprit. Il pourrait se marier, lui faire un bébé pour transmettre son nom et avoir une descendance. Ils pourraient ensuite vivre ensemble, plus comme des colocataires que comme un couple, ces femmes là ne recherchant qu'une nationalité et le confort matériel. Ils feraient chambre à part et chacun aurait sa vie de son côté. La seule chose qu'ils auraient en commun serait le nom et l'enfant; pas de prises de tête, pas de problèmes, pas de risques de se faire briser le cœur, et la lignée des Uchiwa perdurerait.

Un soupir franchit ses lèvres fines, légèrement pincées. Il allait sur ses trente-six ans, et il était à nouveau seul. Peut être qu'il devrait se résoudre au célibat. Il n'était sans doute pas fait pour vivre à deux, à la différence de Sasuke... Itachi retira son manteau et ses gants, déposant sa serviette en cuir sur le grand bureau massif. S'asseyant dans le fauteuil en cuir sombre, il alluma son ordinateur et compulsa d'un coup d'œil rapide la quantité astronomique d'e-mails qu'il avait reçus. Il mit de côté toutes ses pensées autocritiques pour se plonger dans son quotidien professionnel.

La semaine passa, emplie de travail. De réunions en rendez-vous, parfois hors de la ville voire dans un autre endroit du globe, Itachi s'abima dans ses occupations de dirigeant ayant la responsabilité d'une entreprise tentaculaire et de ses nombreux salariés. Il croisa son frère quelques fois au détour d'un couloir, à la machine à café ou bien lors d'un repas où ils ne parlèrent de toute manière qu'exclusivement de boulot. L'ainé profita du week-end pour compulser les données qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter durant la semaine, et le Lundi arriva, et le cycle quotidien et bien réglé d'Itachi recommença. Les semaines se suivirent et se ressemblèrent, l'une après l'autre.

Itachi marchait d'un pas pressé, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le col de son manteau trois-quarts en cachemire relevé. Il se fit la réflexion que l'hiver serait bientôt là car la nuit tombait vite sur le parc qu'il se dépêchait de traverser. Le ciel couleur d'estampe japonaise vira de plus en plus au noir alors que pour une fois, il n'était pas si tard que cela. Ses déplacements du début de semaine l'avaient épuisé et il avait décidé d'un commun accord avec lui-même de rentrer relativement tôt ce soir. Il finirait d'étudier les dossiers les plus urgents à la maison.

La rumeur de discussions animées attira son attention, alors qu'il ne voulait pas traîner plus que ça dans les températures fraiches et la nuit tombante du parc public qui le séparait de sa confortable voiture qui le ramènerait enfin chez lui, dans le confort douillet de son penthouse. Il se rendit compte qu'il approchait du passage où le chemin caillouteux formait un coude vers les toilettes publiques. Les buissons qui parsemaient la pelouse ne cachaient presque plus la bâtisse tant ils avaient perdu leurs feuilles.

Un groupe d'hommes semblait faire la queue devant le bâtiment. Il évita les quelques badauds qui débordaient jusque sur l'allée, se demandant vaguement pourquoi tout à coup autant d'exemplaires de la gent masculine, pas forcément très reluisants d'ailleurs, avaient un besoin visiblement pressant à satisfaire. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive quelques cris plus ou moins bien étouffés, ce qui lui fit ralentir puis finalement stopper sa marche élastique, dubitatif. Une agression ?

Itachi fronça les sourcils, enregistrant mentalement avoir entraperçu un coin d'imperméable marron sale sur le sol, près de l'entrée où les hommes se pressaient. Le fait qu'un type ressemblant à un ouvrier ne sorte de là en rangeant son portefeuille dans sa poche de jean usé tout en remontant sa braguette le convainquit de ne pas intervenir. Ça avait tout l'air de n'être qu'une banale histoire de prostitution, même si de son propre avis, ce n'était pas un lieu approprié pour ce genre de choses. Le PDG fatigué reprit sa route, pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Le temps fila, l'hiver succédant à l'automne, accompagné de son paysage désertique. Les arbres du parc se balançaient dans le vent glacial, leurs branches décharnées et dépourvues de feuilles leur donnant un aspect sinistre. Les pelouses étaient à présent recouvertes d'un épais manteau neigeux, aucun brin vert ne venant percer l'étendue blanche. Un bonhomme de neige solitaire se dressait là, bravant la froideur ambiante, une carotte pointant de manière grotesque au milieu de sa figure vaguement ronde.

Traversant d'un pas rapide le square désert, Itachi soupira en pensant que ce soir encore il allait rentrer bien tard. Ces derniers temps, il avait accumulé les heures, restant jusque tardivement dans la soirée à son bureau, y passant parfois même la nuit entière. Sasuke ne comptait pas ses heures non plus, mais contrairement à lui, il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait à la maison, et le dirigeant avait des scrupules à garder son cadet jusqu'à des heures trop indues le soir, prenant donc sur son propre temps personnel pour finir le travail.

Une quinte de toux maladive attira son attention vers les toilettes publiques à proximité. Le clochard, qui semblait y avoir élu domicile, était à peine visible, recroquevillé au fond de la masure puante. Il était là tous les jours, quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle Itachi passait. Parfois seul, parfois caché par d'autres hommes, auxquels apparemment il vendait ses charmes, mais toujours là. Le dirigeant s'était plus d'une fois arrêté chemin faisant pour lui déposer un café, un sandwich ou tout simplement s'assurer d'un coup d'œil qu'il était encore ici, bien vivant.

Pourquoi ce misérable crève-la-faim avait-il attiré son attention ? Il n'en savait rien. Peut-être la solitude évidente du sans-abri qui le renvoyait à la sienne ? Après tout, il était courant de voir des vagabonds et des mendiants en centre ville, mais ils ne dégageaient pas autant cette impression d'isolement qui émanait de la silhouette repoussante. Une nouvelle quinte de toux retentit, plus inquiétante encore que la précédente, faisant craindre à Itachi que le pauvre diable ne crache réellement ses poumons.

S'approchant, il le vit roulé en boule sur lui-même, couché sur le flanc à même le sol dans son imperméable crasseux habituel. La forme grelottait intensément sur le carrelage blanc et sale à l'odeur nauséabonde. Le PDG hésita l'espace d'un instant devant l'entrée à venir plus près, se demandant bien pourquoi cela revêtait tout à coup tant d'importance et pourquoi il s'inquiétait. Perplexe et encore habité de volontés contradictoires, ce qui était rarement son cas, Itachi fit encore un pas en avant et pénétra dans l'espace exigu et pestilentiel.

Le SDF releva péniblement la tête dans sa direction, décollant du carrelage peu ragoutant sa figure amaigrie et crasseuse, en partie masquée par ses cheveux mi-longs poisseux et ternes. Itachi entraperçut un unique œil noisette, brillant de fièvre. Une nouvelle série d'expectorations peu engageantes retentit. Itachi coula un regard vers le fond de la pièce où quelques cadavres de bouteilles vides d'alcool très bon marché gisaient abandonnées au milieu de papiers gras et de gobelets en cartons écrasés.

Un bruit peu ragoutant résonna dans le silence morbide, et le pitoyable loqueteux vomit tripes et boyaux sur le sol dont la blancheur originelle disparaissait sous une bonne couche de crasse bien épaisse. Itachi esquiva de justesse la flaque de vomissures qui manqua de peu ses chaussures luxueuses. C'était un mélange d'alcool à peine digéré, d'agglomérats blanchâtres indéfinissables et de sang. Ce furent les tâches plus brunâtres et carmines qui retinrent l'attention du PDG.

Soucieux, Itachi s'accroupit et écarta de sa main gantée les mèches repoussantes de saleté. L'unique œil visible se ferma, un souffle particulièrement laborieux se détachant en nuages de buée faiblards dans le froid de l'atmosphère empuantie. Le directeur général observa la portion de visage au teint cireux et aux joues creuses qu'il venait de dégager. Une pointe de pitié lui tordit l'estomac en plus de l'odeur fétide. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le pauvre malheureux ainsi. A ce rythme, l'indigent ne passerait pas la nuit et serait probablement mort demain. Sa décision prise, Itachi se redressa et sortit de la masure, pêchant son téléphone portable dernier cri dans l'une des poches de son manteau.

Des volutes de fumée s'envolèrent vers le ciel alors qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette tout en parlant au téléphone, marchant de long en large devant la bâtisse. Sa conversation achevée, il rempocha l'appareil et jeta sa cigarette qui finit de se consumer dans la neige avec un léger chuintement. Itachi se retourna vers la forme avachie à même le carrelage dégoutant qu'il apercevait de là où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le poussait à agir ainsi, il se poserait cette question existentielle et cruciale plus tard.

**~ oOo ~**

Des bruits d'eau cascadant avec force emplirent la salle de bains spacieuse et de plus en plus embuée par des nuages de vapeur chaude. Itachi était là, pieds nus, les manches de sa chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes, le bas de son pantalon à pinces fait sur mesure retroussé sur ses mollets. Sa veste de costume et sa cravate avaient disparues et les boutons de son col étaient ouverts sur sa gorge. Il se tenait devant la grande cabine luxueuse de sa douche à l'Italienne, le pommeau chromé bien en main, projetant le jet d'eau bienfaisant dans l'espace aux parois largement ouvertes.

Sur le sol fait de galets, gisait un jeune homme squelettique et entièrement nu, ramassé sur lui-même. La forme peu ragoutante essayait faiblement d'échapper à la cascade d'eau brulante et salvatrice qui s'abattait sur lui. Quelques légers geignements s'échappaient de sa maigre silhouette décharnée, malmenée et fiévreuse, pendant que l'eau, grise de saleté, s'écoulait du corps recroquevillé et tremblant vers la bonde.

Itachi referma silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et raccompagna une femme aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes basses, traversant son grand penthouse silencieux et parfaitement rangé en direction de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci, engoncée dans une veste de kimono vert bouteille, tenait à bout de bras une sacoche de médecin. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt dans le vestibule où Itachi récupéra son portefeuille et en sortit une liasse de billets. Il sélectionna quelques grosses coupures qu'il tendit à la femme entre deux âges, ni jeune ni vieille, la payant grassement.

La dame lui fit ses dernières recommandations qu'il écouta d'une oreille attentive, hochant majestueusement la tête.

- Bien sûr tout ceci reste entre nous, Tsunade, dit-il d'une voix grave quand elle eut terminé son laïus.

La doctoresse le scruta tout en gardant le silence, observant le visage altier qui ne laissait transparaitre aucune émotion particulière.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, finit-elle par lâcher. Naruto et Sasuke seraient fous d'inquiétude s'ils venaient à apprendre que tu ramasses des sans-abris dans la rue et que tu les ramènes chez toi.

- Pas des, un... Et ça ne regarde que moi, répliqua son interlocuteur d'une voix neutre et détachée.

- Comme tu voudras. Mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça quand tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure. Fais quand même attention, Itachi, tu ne sais rien de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais très bien me défendre, si c'est ce qui te préoccupe.

Tsunade ne dit rien et pensa intérieurement qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. L'aîné Uchiwa était tout de même ceinture noire de Jiu Jitsu, de Judo et même de Karaté, donc tout à fait à même effectivement de se défendre le cas échéant. Et vu l'état actuel du malade, il ne risquait vraiment pas grand chose. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard acéré et enfila finalement son manteau avec un soupir désabusé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être là quand les deux autres apprendraient la nouvelle. Quand ça touchait à son grand frère, Sasuke pouvait parfois avoir des réactions totalement disproportionnées. Sous ses airs froids, le jeune brun était profondément attaché à son grand frère, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

Dans la grande chambre au mobilier luxueux, décorée dans des tonalités de noir et de blanc avec quelques touches de rouge et digne d'un catalogue de décoration contemporain et de grand standing, reposait une forme endormie dans un pyjama de flanelle pourpre trop grand pour elle. A côté du grand lit sobre aux lignes épurées et aux draps frais et confortables, la table de nuit était couverte de médicaments allant de diverses boites de cachets aux sirops. Itachi était silencieusement assis dans un fauteuil moelleux et accueillant non loin de là, ses orbes sombres fixés sur la personne étendue dans son lit. Pourquoi l'avait-il recueilli ? La question tournait encore sans réponse dans son esprit, une expression énigmatique flottant sur ses traits altiers.

**~ oOo ~**

Itachi traversa le parc comme à son habitude, rejoignant le parking qui abritait sa voiture. La neige sur les pelouses commençait à fondre, signant la fin toute proche de l'hiver. Il jeta mécaniquement en marchant, un œil vers les toilettes publiques. Quelques hommes peu reluisants trainaient autour, à la recherche ou ayant l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'ils ne trouveraient plus ici. Une moue dédaigneuse s'étendit sur le visage du dirigeant qui allongea le pas, hautain et satisfait.

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement d'un double tour de clefs, sa serviette en cuir coincée sous l'un de ses bras, des sacs cartonnés portant le sigle de grandes marques de vêtements se balançant nonchalamment dans son autre main. Itachi referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui d'un coup de pied et jeta ses clefs sur l'étroite console en verre contre le mur du vestibule.

- Tadaima, lança-t-il d'une voix qui se répercuta dans le silence de son penthouse.

Le PDG se défit de ses chaussures, de son manteau et de ses gants dans l'entrée puis avança dans le grand salon-salle à manger-cuisine. Il posa ses quelques emplettes et sa serviette sur la table encadrée de quatre chaises, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et discret mais cossu. Ses chaussettes glissèrent sans bruit sur le parquet couleur miel quand il se retourna vers le bruit de pas légers et nonchalants qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Un léger sourire détendit ses traits.

- Okaeri, lui répondit enfin une voix un peu trainante et profonde.

Les orbes sombres de l'ainé Uchiwa se posèrent sur la silhouette qui s'approchait de lui tout en s'étirant, dans un yukata un peu débraillé bleu cyan à l'encolure plus foncée. Itachi ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un chat paresseux, peut-être encore un peu trop mince. Un œil noisette, dans un visage ovale aux traits délicats et au teint crème, croisa son regard.

Le jeune homme arborait une expression neutre, pas un son supplémentaire ne sortit de la bouche à peine renflée. L'iris marron se posa avec curiosité sur les paquets bien en évidence sur la table, l'autre masqué par une mèche de cheveux sombres, mi-longs et soyeux.

- Encore des kimonos ?

Itachi sourit légèrement à la remarque presque anodine.

- Non, je t'ai acheté quelques vêtements un peu plus conventionnels pour changer, répondit-il.

L'éphèbe à la peau pâle et à la silhouette gracile ne commenta pas, se contentant de poser un long regard inquisiteur sur les paquets que le PDG déballa et sur l'homme aux cheveux longs en costume lui-même.

- Il faudra que tu les essayes, mais je pense que ça devrait aller, poursuivit le dirigeant.

Une paire de jeans et deux cols roulés à manches longues assortis firent leur apparition sur la table.

Le jeune homme en yukata s'approcha et toucha vaguement les vêtements dans les tons bleu marine. Le bleu était sa couleur préférée. Itachi posa une main légère dans le dos de son colocataire, effleurant l'échine sous l'étoffe de prix, avant de reprendre en réponse à la curiosité qu'il sentait poindre chez son vis-à-vis.

- Mon frère et son compagnon vont passer ce week-end, sous prétexte de venir boire le thé. Je crains fort que Tsunade n'ait éventé notre petit secret. Un peu trop de saké lui délie toujours facilement la langue... Il faut donc que tu sois un peu plus présentable.

Leurs regards se croisèrent mais l'adonis en tenue débraillée ne fit aucun commentaire, reportant son attention sur les vêtements étalés sous ses yeux. Il était touché que le brun ait pris la peine de choisir les teintes selon ses propres goûts. Itachi était un être étrange, mais plein de sollicitude à son égard malgré leur relation peu conventionnelle. Il sentit le regard d'obsidienne se focaliser sur lui.

Il aurait aimé dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il était toujours aussi étonné par la gentillesse et la prévenance dont son hôte faisait preuve envers lui et trouvait rarement comment y répondre verbalement. Trop d'années passées en solitaire dans la rue à tenter de survivre probablement. Il avait perdu l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de lui. Il avait eu plus souvent droit à des comportements utilisateurs, cruels voire violents, que l'inverse. Quand ce n'était pas simplement de l'ignorance ou du rejet puéril.

Itachi contempla son pensionnaire, détaillant le torse pâle, laissé largement à découvert par l'encolure du kimono léger qui glissait sur les épaules sveltes. Les longues manches du vêtement abritaient des mains effilées mais couvertes de cicatrices, les masquant à la vue de tout un chacun la plupart du temps. L'habit traditionnel qui lui seyait si bien était lâchement noué sur la taille étroite par une fine ceinture de tissu orangé, les pans de l'étoffe tombant jusqu'au sol masquant dans les replis ses pieds nus.

L'héritier Uchiwa sentit une pointe de désir le tenailler mais il l'ignora, se faisant la réflexion que le kimono soulignait l'anatomie filiforme malgré ses attributs résolument masculins. Le yukata était presque trop grand pour celui qui le portait, renforçant cette impression éthérée, mince et presque fragile. Les années de disette dont son débiteur avait souffert prendraient du temps à s'effacer. Ses pupilles d'un noir d'encre remontèrent vers le visage grave penché sur ce qu'il lui avait ramené.

L'homme d'affaire accompli, pris d'une impulsion subite, dégagea doucement l'épaisse mèche de cheveux qui masquait l'œil gauche, découvrant la deuxième pupille noisette sous laquelle la peau tendre était marquée par une vilaine balafre verticale. La discrète cicatrice linéaire et foncée partait du dessous de l'œil jusqu'au milieu de la joue. Itachi retint la chevelure souple entre ses doigts qui plongèrent dans le reste de la douce masse châtain foncé.

Les lèvres minces du directeur se posèrent sur le coin du front pâle alors qu'un pouce aérien caressait la marque aux bords en relief. Les yeux noisette plongèrent dans l'océan couleur encre de Chine posé sur lui. Sur le visage du jeune homme se peignit une expression énigmatique et Itachi relâcha sa prise. La crinière souple reprit automatiquement sa place, la large mèche revenant couvrir l'œil. Son obligé baissa la tête, mal à l'aise, et Itachi s'éloigna de lui.

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu n'as qu'à nous commander à manger, lança le brun par dessus son épaule tout en partant vers la salle de bain.

Le svelte adonis tourna la tête vers l'aîné Uchiwa, s'animant soudain un peu.

- ... j'ai fait le repas... ou en tout cas, j'ai essayé.

L'unique œil noisette se déroba à son interlocuteur, trouvant tout à coup le parquet sur sol particulièrement intéressant. Un masque emprunté se peignit sur la figure ovale encadrée des mèches mi-longues qui en frôlaient la nuque.

Itachi ne masqua pas sa surprise qui se dessina à peine sur ses traits altiers, puis il esquissa un petit sourire. Son protégé cherchait visiblement à se rendre utile, pensa-t-il en lui-même, et ce constat le rasséréna tout en lui faisant plaisir.

- Je suis curieux de goûter à ta cuisine, répondit-il avant de reprendre sa route vers son objectif premier sous le regard ambré qui se fixa, dubitatif, sur son dos.

Sous le jet d'eau qui crépitait sur son épiderme laiteux, détendant ses muscles, Itachi songea que son frère cadet et son compagnon resteraient probablement jusqu'au dîner. Cette intrusion dans son quotidien de fin de semaine l'ennuya et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Lui et son pensionnaire n'avaient pas encore tout à fait trouvé leurs marques, et la venue de Sasuke et de Naruto risquait de compliquer un peu les choses.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son directeur adjoint dans son bureau, un peu avant que ce dernier ne rentre dans ses foyers. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils parlaient aussi longtemps tous les deux et que le travail n'était pas le sujet de conversation. Sasuke s'était montré insistant, arguant que cela faisait un moment que Naruto et Itachi ne s'étaient pas vus, et que le blond lui faisait une vie d'enfer à ce sujet; ce qu'Itachi n'avait cru qu'à moitié.

Jusqu'à quel point le couple d'amoureux était-il au courant de ses agissements ? De la présence chez lui de cet inconnu qu'il avait sauvé de justesse et qu'au final il avait gardé sous son toit ? Ses pensées revinrent vers le nouvel habitant de l'appartement. Le sujet de ses préoccupations semblait aller de mieux en mieux, et l'entendre l'accueillir quand il rentrait lui faisait incontestablement plaisir et meublait sa solitude. Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu'il s'était attaché à lui et à sa présence.

- C'était très bon, fut-il complimenté alors qu'il débarrassait les reliefs du repas et s'apprêtait à faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine équipée à l'américaine, ouverte sur le salon-salle à manger.

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant trop s'il devait le prendre comme une louange ou bien comme un encouragement.

- Ce n'était pas grand chose, se borna-t-il à répondre alors qu'il plongeait bols, plats et baguettes dans le bain savonneux.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me faire une liste de courses la prochaine fois. Je te ramènerai tout ce dont tu auras besoin, poursuivit Itachi d'un ton tranquille tout en quittant la table.

- Entendu.

Le plus âgé des deux hommes s'installa sur le canapé profond et confortable qui faisait face à un immense écran de télé. Même en tenue d'intérieur, pantalon lâche et souple d'un noir profond et t-shirt simple assorti, une grâce et une aura froide et princière se dégageaient de celui qui l'hébergeait, pensa le nouveau préposé aux repas.

Le téléviseur fut allumé, le propriétaire des lieux zappant d'une chaine à l'autre jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui retint son intérêt. Les bruits de plonge qui résonnaient en fond sonore additionnel dans la pièce se turent assez rapidement. Itachi perçut les pas des pieds nus sur le sol chauffé qui s'approchèrent ensuite du sofa où il était confortablement installé. Ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt juste derrière le dossier.

Il sentit la présence derrière lui et leva la tête vers elle, ses longs cheveux détachés suivant le mouvement avec désinvolture et une élégance naturelle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et l'ancien sans-abri dégluti discrètement, trouvant particulièrement beau et attirant cet homme si bizarre qui l'avait recueilli et qui avait tant de prestance et de sensualité, même dans une situation aussi banale que regarder un programme télé. Déchiffrer le visage d'albâtre un peu marqué par la fatigue relevait du défi, tout comme percer à jour les pensées ou les intentions qui pouvaient bien y siéger; ce qui le déstabilisait beaucoup, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être traité avec une rudesse et un franc-parler rarement polis.

Itachi brisa le contact visuel pour s'en retourner à sa contemplation oisive de l'écran plat et tapota simplement la place à côté de lui, décroisant ses longues jambes aux pieds nus. Après une brève hésitation, son hote fit le tour du meuble dont le prix d'achat était probablement tout aussi exorbitant que le reste de son nouveau cadre de vie. Évoluer dans tant d'opulence aujourd'hui lui donnait toujours ce léger sentiment d'irréalité. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer vraiment tout en profitant pleinement de ce confort sobre, de bon goût et hors de prix.

L'éphèbe s'assit à côté de lui, incertain. Devrait-il s'installer plus loin ? Plus près ? Un bras passa en travers de ses épaules fluides, tirant le jeune homme de son dilemme intérieur. Il fut poussé d'autorité à s'allonger, sa tête se calant dans le giron de son voisin alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur l'assise parfaitement rembourrée, ni trop dure, ni trop molle. Il se coucha sur le flanc, remontant ses jambes qu'il replia contre lui.

Le petit rituel se poursuivit, comme souvent le soir quand celui qui l'avait recueilli décidait de regarder la télé. De longs doigts déliés plongèrent dans sa chevelure, la peignant avec lenteur. Il soupira d'aise et se posa plus confortablement sur les cuisses recouvertes de noir. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la télévision, essayant vaguement de s'intéresser aux images qui défilaient alors qu'un profond sentiment de bien-être se répandait en lui.

Le PDG observa avec amusement son apollon dans sa tenue négligée se pelotonner plus confortablement sur lui et sur le sofa gris anthracite, à nouveau l'image d'un chat s'imposa dans son esprit. Il en avait un peu le comportement pour tout dire. Les pieds fins et graciles dépassaient à peine du kimono bleu outremer. Ils se recourbèrent en arrière avant de pointer vers l'avant puis de reprendre leur place initiale, se ramassant finalement l'un sur l'autre. Ce simple petit manège le fit doucement sourire.

Malgré une détente apparente, Itachi sentait l'être qui reposait sur lui légèrement tendu et à l'écoute du moindre de ses gestes pendant qu'il parcourait nonchalamment la chevelure au contact agréable sous ses doigts. Le jeune homme semblait transi d'attente. Il caressa légèrement la nuque fine sous les mèches souples et propres, effleurant le fin collier de cuir noir qui se trouvait là, enserrant la base du cou.

Le collier ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux que portaient les animaux de compagnie, et quelque part, c'était un peu ce que cet ancien crève-la-faim était devenu. La médaille en platine, imitation parfaite de celles que l'on pouvait voir attachées sur les harnais conçus pour chiens et chats domestiques, tinta légèrement. Elle était frappée sur le devant du symbole du clan Uchiwa, l'emblème de la famille qui était aussi le logo de la compagnie, un éventail rouge et blanc. A l'arrière étaient simplement gravées les initiales U.I. avec élégance et raffinement.

Itachi avait acheté l'objet sur un coup de tête dans un magasin pas très net. Il avait vu le mince cercle de cuir noir et brillant en présentation dans la vitrine et avait immédiatement pensé à son protégé aux attitudes parfois si félines. L'homme d'affaire avait ensuite fait faire la médaille sur commande dans une joaillerie réputée. Après coup, il avait trouvé son comportement puéril, et quand il était rentré, il n'avait pas vraiment su comment expliquer la chose au destinataire du présent.

Le jeune homme svelte n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de le lui tendre avant de lui demander de le lui mettre, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Itachi avait argué qu'il n'était pas obligé, mais l'autre lui avait alors tourné le dos et avait soulevé ses cheveux mi-longs qui frôlaient le bas de sa nuque en un geste attentiste. L'aîné Uchiwa avait longuement hésité avant de passer finalement le collier sur la gorge pâle et d'en refermer cérémonieusement la boucle. Tous deux restèrent silencieux un long moment après ça, parfaitement conscients de toute la symbolique que revêtait l'objet. C'était en quelque sorte la concrétisation du drôle de marché qu'ils avaient passé.

Utakata sentit les doigts aller et venir dans sa chevelure sombre, frôlant et effleurant son cou par moments. Les gestes calmes étaient attentionnés, tendres et sécurisants. Une main longue et élégante vint se saisir de l'une de ses manches de kimono et découvrit l'une des siennes qui fut kidnappée dans une prise douce, un pouce naviguant complaisamment sur sa peau et surtout sur les cicatrices qui la défiguraient.

La sensation sur les marques qui fendillaient son derme le fit immanquablement penser à sa vie d'avant qui lui paraissait aussi éloignée qu'une vie antérieure. Avant... Oui, avant, au temps où il était un musicien doué qui jouait avec brio de la flûte traversière dans un orchestre de renom. Mais il avait à cette époque un démon en lui, un démon chevillé à tout son être, et dont il n'avait pas su se défaire : le démon du jeu. Cette chose démoniaque qui l'avait poussé jusqu'au bord du gouffre, et l'y avait finalement précipité.

Sa drogue à lui, c'était les paris : les paris sportifs de toute sorte, allant du combat de boxe à la course de chevaux. Au début, ce n'était vraiment rien. Il jouait des petites sommes et accueillait avec plaisir l'excitation de l'attente, puis la joie d'avoir gagné ou le dépit d'avoir perdu. C'était un passe temps, rien de plus. Une occupation comme une autre pour quelqu'un à la vie banale et bien ordonnée, routinière et solitaire. Les pronostics avaient eu de moins en moins de secrets pour lui, prenant peu à peu de plus en plus de place dans son existence anodine.

Petit à petit, ça avait été l'escalade. Il s'était mis à parier, du matin au soir, sur un match de foot ou une course de lévriers, et les sommes qu'il jouait avaient elles aussi augmentées au fur et à mesure. Au début, ce n'était rien d'alarmant, ni de vraiment choquant, mais ensuite c'était devenu de plus en plus important, toujours plus, encore plus. Les sensations que cela lui procurait étaient devenues addictives et il n'avait plus pu s'en passer, s'enferrant dans ce tourbillon malsain sans même le réaliser vraiment.

Il avait failli tout perdre une première fois, mais il s'était refait, attribuant cela à lui-même et à sa science et non à la chance ou au hasard. Enhardi par ce succès et cette profusion d'argent facilement gagné, il avait recommencé à jouer fort, trop fort, manquant de peu une deuxième fois la banqueroute quelques temps après. Un pari sur un cheval, un outsider dans une course de galop, l'avait sorti une deuxième fois de l'ornière, le surprenant lui-même.

La troisième fois était arrivée beaucoup plus vite, grisé qu'il l'était par ses deux réussites passées. Mais cette fois là, il n'y avait pas eu de miracle... et ses problèmes avaient commencés, de très sérieux problèmes. Il avait emprunté de l'argent à un usurier pour pouvoir parier plus fort, et avait négocié un contrat avec des intérêts journaliers exorbitants. Sur le moment, il ne s'était pas inquiété outre mesure des fortes sommes, certain qu'il gagnerait et largement, ce qui lui permettrait de tout rembourser rubis sur l'ongle. Mais il avait perdu.

Très vite, il avait emprunté de l'argent à ses amis pour essayer de s'en sortir, son salaire de musicien ayant été également englouti. Deux malabars se présentaient chez lui chaque soir pour récupérer la somme convenue par le contrat, et cela ne couvrait bien sûr que les intérêts, pas même l'argent initialement emprunté. L'usurier, un dénommé Kakuzu, faisait vraiment peur, et trempait très certainement dans une organisation louche. Kizame et Hidan, les deux collecteurs n'étaient pas mieux, l'incitant fortement à payer son dû.

Il s'était couvert de dettes et ses amis s'étaient faits de plus en plus rare, se réduisant à vitesse grand V pour finir par tous disparaître de son entourage et le laisser tomber, ne daignant même plus répondre à ses appels. Les deux hommes patibulaires avaient finalement pris sa voiture quand il n'avait plus eu d'argent à leur donner, puis ses meubles et enfin les quelques rares possessions qu'il lui restait encore. Sans salaire pour couvrir ses frais usuels, ce dernier ayant été englouti en premier, les factures impayées s'étaient aussi accumulées.

On lui avait coupé l'électricité, puis l'eau, son appartement s'était vidé et il n'avait plus pu payer le loyer non plus. Quand les deux hommes de main étaient revenus et qu'il n'avait plus rien eu à donner, il avait négocié un délais, sous réserve de se faire redresser le portrait si jamais il n'avait pas la somme à la date dite. Mais, il n'avait pas plus trouvé de solution, et ce jour là, il s'était même fait expulser de chez lui définitivement, avec sa flûte et les vêtements qu'il avait sur lui comme seules possessions.

Utakata échangea sa montre, la dernière chose dont il pouvait se défaire, contre la clef d'une chambre d'hôtel miteuse dans un quartier de seconde zone mal éclairé et mal famé. La seule chose positive d'être tombé si bas fut l'assurance que les deux collecteurs ne le trouveraient jamais dans un tel endroit, du moins le croyait-il. Le lendemain, il alla à la répétition de l'orchestre comme si de rien n'était, cherchant une solution à sa situation, pas vraiment attentif à ce qu'il jouait au milieu de ses collègues.

Le soir, il rentra dans le quartier miteux, se disant que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'il allait forcément se refaire, qu'il trouverait forcément comment se sortir de là. Fort de ces conclusions, il vaqua à ses ablutions dans la petite chambre presque insalubre et crasseuse, se disant vaillamment que ça ne durerait pas. Ça n'allait pas durer, c'était inconcevable qu'il ne trouve pas comment faire face à tout ça. Il y croyait, vraiment.

Les jours passèrent et rien ne lui vint. Sa montre avait servi à payer dix jours de toit au-dessus de sa tête, le temps de se retourner en somme. Mais il ne réussissait pas à trouver comment. Il lui restait deux jours avant de se retrouver à la rue. Ce soir là, il se coucha sur le lit aux draps fétides et tachés, l'oreiller dur comme de la pierre ne l'aidant pas à réfléchir. Un fracas retentissant le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient là. Ils l'avaient retrouvé, et ils venaient d'enfoncer la porte à coups de pieds.

Utakata ne gardait que de vagues souvenirs de son passage à tabac. La seule impression qui se détachait de ce magma étant la douleur ressentie quand ils s'étaient attaqués à son gagne-pain, son dernier bien : ses mains, et surtout ses doigts. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés, ses phalanges brisées en plusieurs endroits, et ses paumes et leurs dos tailladés de la plus horrible des façons. Il avait eu beau supplier, ils ne l'avaient pas épargné. Ils avaient compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais rembourser, alors ils faisaient un exemple.

En partant, ils avaient pris le dernier objet possible, celui dont à présent, il n'aurait plus jamais besoin vu l'état de ses mains réduites en charpie sanguinolente : sa flûte traversière. Il se souvenait d'avoir encore supplié, sanglotant et recroquevillé sur le sol, l'odeur de la moquette puante se mêlant à l'odeur métallique de son propre sang. Il avait perdu connaissance après, sombrant dans un puits sombre où il était persuadé que la mort l'y attendait.

Quand il s'était réveillé, ça avait été pour découvrir une chambre d'hôpital autour de lui. Une infirmière à queue de cheval blonde lui avait expliqué que c'était la femme de ménage qui l'avait trouvé et qui avait fait le nécessaire, appelant les secours et la police, le croyant réellement mort. Son regard s'était abaissé sur ses mains posées sur le drap immaculé. Elles disparaissaient sous de très gros bandages peu engageants, et il sentit les élancements qui en rayonnaient avec intensité.

Un docteur en blouse blanche et à l'air blasé et pressé, était passé. Il lui avait tout d'abord expliqué sur un ton de reproche que sa mutuelle ne couvrait pas les frais de son hospitalisation car il y avait des impayés. Ensuite, le praticien lui annonça d'un ton dogme et détaché qu'il n'avait donc pas les moyens de se faire opérer pour limiter les dégâts. Et même dans cette optique, ses mains étaient tellement réduites en bouillie qu'il n'y aurait eu de toute façon que peu de chances de récupération.

Le choc qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant avait été incommensurable. Tout s'était soudain écroulé pour de bon. Sa vie, son avenir, ses espoirs; tout avait sombré avec cette difficile réalisation qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet. Il ne jouerait plus jamais, il ne serait plus jamais en capacité de le faire. Le docteur insista lourdement sur ce point, sentant bien son incrédulité, lui expliquant qu'une fois les plaies cicatrisées et les os ressoudés, il ne retrouverait jamais sa souplesse et son agilité d'avant, ses nerfs et ses ligaments ayant été trop endommagés.

Après tout le jargon technique qui avait fini de l'assommer, il était resté abasourdi, fixant pendant de longues heures ses mains empaquetées par les bandages, y sentant avec une acuité certaine les broches en dessous qui maintenaient ses doigts raides et droits pour que les os se ressoudent correctement, les traversant de part en part. De longs pleurs silencieux l'avaient secoué après le départ du médecin. Il avait pleuré longtemps, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essuyer ses joues. Cette fois là, il en était sûr, il avait tout perdu.

L'infirmière avait proposé d'appeler quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour régler la note des frais hospitaliers, sans quoi, il serait jeté à la rue. Utakata avait alors joué son dernier va tout, son dernier joker, et avait fait téléphoner chez ses parents. La jeune femme d'alors, aux cheveux étonnamment roses, avait calé le combiné contre son épaule et l'avait laissé seul. Il était tombé sur sa mère qui avait décroché à la deuxième sonnerie. Raconter ses malheurs n'avait pas été une mince affaire, et il avait donc été bref et concis, décrivant sa situation actuelle en quelques phrases courtes. Restée muette et consternée, elle avait fini par pleurer au bout du fil.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais compris son amour pour la musique, sa passion pour la flûte, mais ils avaient fini par faire avec. Ils auraient préféré qu'il se destine à une brillante carrière d'avocat, de notaire, d'architecte ou de médecin. Artiste, ce n'était pas un métier selon eux; mais il s'était entêté et ils avaient cédés. Voyant qu'il gagnait correctement sa vie, ils avaient accepté et il avait pu vivre sa passion comme il l'avait toujours désiré.

En fin de journée, la porte de la pièce aseptisée s'était ouverte sur son père. Il était entré, raide et droit comme la justice, un air réprobateur et en colère sur ses traits. Plus il s'était approché de lui et plus sa fureur était devenue palpable, mais lui, Utakata, était déjà trop anesthésié par tout ce qui lui était arrivé pour vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son père s'arrêta au bord du lit et regarda ses mains bandées et immobiles sur le drap, immanquables.

Utakata l'avait regardé, désemparé, se sentant si mal qu'il aurait voulu disparaitre et se fondre dans le matelas. Il le décevait. Il les décevait tous les deux, il le savait. Il pensait encore à ce moment là qu'il n'était pas encore totalement seul, qu'il avait encore un espoir. L'homme d'âge mûr avait alors levé la main, Utakata s'attendant à ce que son épaule soit fortement pressée, en signe de colère mais aussi, quelque part, de soutien.

La gifle qu'il avait reçue l'avait surpris, mais il admettait qu'elle était méritée. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la suite. Son père lui avait alors craché au visage, arguant que sa mère était affligée et ne cessait de pleurer depuis qu'il avait appelé. Tout un tas de reproches avaient suivi, tous plus véhéments et incendiaires les uns que les autres, accablants. Son père avait terminé sa tirade, tremblant de rage. Il lui avait jeté au visage tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui et à quel point il n'était pas digne de porter leur nom.

- Ta mère et moi n'avons plus de fils. Tu es mort pour nous ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'existes plus ! Tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille ! Tu nous a déçus et déshonorés. Ne parait plus jamais devant nous, c'est terminé !

Les mots l'avaient frappé aussi fort que des coups, ces paroles l'avaient poignardé aussi vivement que de véritables couteaux.

Son père était parti, sans rien dire de plus, sans même le regarder. Il avait appris plus tard qu'il avait tout de même payé l'intégralité de ses soins malgré tout. Utakata était resté en convalescence pendant plus d'un mois, et ses mains n'avaient plus jamais été comme avant. Il avait effectivement perdu en agilité, en souplesse et en sensibilité. L'une de ses anciennes amies, Hotaru, était venue le voir une fois ou deux, mais il l'avait rejetée et elle avait fini par l'abandonner à son tour, fatiguée par son attitude revêche et blessée par ses paroles dures.

Sur le parvis de l'hôpital, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel quand il en était sorti. Et c'est sous l'astre presque moqueur, dardant ses rayons lumineux sur la ville, qu'il avait commencé sa deuxième vie. Seul, abandonné de tous, sans argent, ni plus aucun moyen d'en gagner, sans plus rien à part ce qu'il portait sur le dos, c'est à dire ses vêtements et son imperméable. Il avait commencé à errer, ses pas le portant sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Il ne savait pas où aller ni quoi faire, et sa marche mécanique l'avait porté jusqu'à la salle de répétition de l'orchestre dont il faisait encore partie. Il était entré et avait été reçu par le chef d'orchestre mal à l'aise. Il avait été remplacé au pied levé, il n'avait plus sa place ici non plus. Il avait alors donné sa lettre de démission, en bon et dû forme, peinant à l'écrire sous le regard triste ou hautain de ses anciens collègues. Ça avait été un moment des plus difficile et humiliant. On lui avait remis cérémonieusement un simple chèque puis on l'avait prié de partir car les répétitions devaient reprendre.

Un chèque... en sortant de là, il en avait ri tristement. Il n'avait même plus de compte en banque où l'encaisser car tout avait été saisi. Partant de là, il avait vécu une véritable descente aux enfers; découvrant la rue, le vol, les poubelles et les ponts, et surtout sa nouvelle amie, son nouveau démon : la bouteille, pour oublier. La première fois qu'un homme lui avait fait une proposition à caractère clairement sexuel, il en avait ri aussi, trouvant la chose totalement déplacée et indécente. Il ne lui restait certes plus rien, mais il lui restait encore sa dignité.

La deuxième fois qu'on lui avait fait ce genre de proposition, il avait tellement faim et froid qu'il avait finalement accepté et baissé son pantalon contre un sandwich et quelques heures dans un bar bien chauffé. La troisième fois, il avait négocié l'accès à son corps contre un peu d'argent qu'il avait aussitôt dépensé en alcool pour tout oublier après. Au début, il avait trouvé assez facilement à se vendre, passant parfois de sales quart d'heures, voire parfois des heures, qu'il s'empressait ensuite de noyer dans les boissons bon marché.

Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il était maigre, sale et repoussant. D'autres cicatrices s'étaient ajoutées à celles sur ses mains au fil de ses rencontres toujours plus désespérées pour arriver à récupérer de quoi boire. Il sombrait. Il était tombé si bas et si loin dans la déchéance humaine que le brouillard de l'alcool était devenu sa seule raison de vivre. Au moins dans ses rêves ivres, il était encore un être humain, un musicien.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette dernière période de sa deuxième vie. C'était juste une succession de flashs vomissibles et honteux. Lui en train de chercher de quoi manger dans une poubelle. Lui en train de dormir dans des toilettes publiques car il y était plus ou moins à l'abri, pas comme sous les ponts. Lui en train de subir des choses innommables, des hommes le mettant plus bas que terre et le traitant de merde ou de sac à foutre, au choix, avec violences en prime. Le tout pour une bouteille de vin, de rhum; ou un billet froissé qui lui permettrait de se la payer.

A la fin, sa déchéance, son désespoir et sa solitude étaient si profonds qu'il appelait la mort de tous ses vœux. Il n'avait plus rien, il n'était plus personne, juste un jouet humain brisé qui amusait encore un peu. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il avait pensé que la grande faucheuse était venue le chercher quand un ange déchu tout de noir vêtu s'était penché sur lui, alors qu'il n'avait même plus la force de tenir ne serait-ce qu'assis... Et c'était ainsi que sa troisième vie avait commencé.

Les premiers temps, il était trop mal pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se réveillait, bouillant, suant, sentant une vague présence à ses côtés qui glissait un peu d'eau entre ses lèvres gercées, jusque dans sa gorge sèche. Parfois des images horribles le tourmentaient et cette même présence bienveillante l'enveloppait, le berçait même, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, épuisé. Combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne reprenne pieds avec la réalité ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'était enfin réveillé de ce marasme un matin, un peu moins malade, un peu moins fiévreux. Son premier constat avait été sur sa personne. Il était propre, il portait un pyjama doux trop grand pour lui, et il était assis sur un matelas confortable, dans un vrai lit. Le plateau posé sur la table de chevet avait immédiatement attiré son attention, et il s'en était emparé, la faim au ventre, se jetant dessus, mangeant à même les bols finement ciselés avec ses doigts gourds.

Si c'était ça le Paradis, il aurait aimé mourir plus tôt. Si c'était encore un rêve, et qu'il était en train de dormir sur le sol sale des toilettes publiques du parc où il avait fini par élire domicile, il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. La nourriture avait empli sa bouche, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son estomac étréci par la famine ne puisse plus rien supporter. Il avait en définitive trituré les baguettes, éprouvé le soyeux d'un drap, et le moelleux d'un oreiller ou la douceur du pyjama qu'il portait, encore et encore.

Tout cela était réel, ou en tout cas le paraissait à s'y méprendre. Il était presque sur le point de se pincer le bras pour vérifier quand il l'avait enfin senti. Une présence, un regard. Il avait levé les yeux et était tombé sur deux puits sombres. Des yeux si noir, qu'il était impossible d'y distinguer la pupille de l'iris. Sa vue s'était étendue au visage puis à l'homme dans son ensemble, assis non loin du lit, dans un fauteuil confortable.

Au début, il avait presque cru qu'il s'agissait d'une statue ou d'un mannequin tant les traits étaient immobiles et parfaitement dessinés. Les paupières avaient clignées rapidement, les orbes ne le lâchant pas pour autant, et il avait enfin compris. Il avait réalisé qu'il était vivant, vivant et observé par cet inconnu, dans un environnement qui lui était totalement étranger. L'homme était presque princier tant son allure était gracieuse, altière et l'aura qu'il dégageait écrasante.

- Avale ça, ça va t'aider à aller mieux.

Une paume se tendit vers lui, porteuse de cachets. La voix était ferme et impérieuse, mais empreinte d'une certaine bienveillance. Il coula un regard vers son infirmier improvisé, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Un coup d'œil sur la table de chevet lui apprit que c'était très certainement des médicaments. Le regard perçant lui fit baisser les yeux et finalement prendre ce qui lui était donné. Après tout, même si c'était une drogue quelconque, ça ne pourrait pas être pire que tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans la rue et dans les toilettes où il avait trouvé refuge.

On lui avait tailladé le visage à vif avec un tesson de bouteille pour voir si ça faisait vraiment mal et comment il réagirait. Il avait d'ailleurs bien cru perdre un œil cette fois là. Parfois tant d'hommes avaient joué avec lui, avilissant son corps, lui faisant subir les pires choses imaginables, qu'il ne savait même plus qui lui faisait quoi ou à qui appartenait le sperme qui lui coulait de force dans la gorge ou bien le sexe qui le violait. Alors, non, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. On pouvait difficilement faire pire. Il avait déjà vécu le pire, ou du moins l'espérait-il.

Ce n'était définitivement pas de la drogue. Et l'homme avait continué à l'observer, à le veiller; lui faisant prendre toutes sortes de comprimés et de sirops, lui portant à manger et débarrassant ensuite le plateau, réarrangeant parfois les draps sur lui quand il croyait qu'il dormait. Il l'accompagnait aux toilettes parce qu'il était trop faible pour s'y rendre seul, l'aidait à se plonger dans une baignoire d'eau parfumée et mousseuse et l'assistait dans ses ablutions les plus basiques qu'il ne pouvait exécuter seul. L'homme aux longs cheveux noir de jais ne disait rien ou presque et se contentait juste d'être là et de prendre soin de lui.

Quand il se sentit assez bien pour se lever par lui-même, se fut pour découvrir qu'il était étonnamment seul dans la chambre, puis dans le grand appartement qu'il avait découvert et parcouru de long en large, l'explorant avec curiosité malgré ses pas encore fragiles et oscillants. La porte d'entrée était fermée à clef, et il avait longuement hésité à chercher à la franchir. Il s'en était finalement détourné, préférant finir de faire tranquillement le tour du propriétaire.

Le soir même, la porte s'était enfin ouverte tardivement. Il avait été réveillé par le bruit de vaisselle du plateau posé près du lit alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans la chambre. Son "geôlier" s'était installé, comme à son habitude dans le fauteuil, ses yeux acérés ne le quittant pas pendant qu'il se sustentait avec ses doigts, trop malhabile pour utiliser les baguettes. Quand il eut fini, il avait plongé dans cette mer encre de Chine sans s'en détourner, et avait enfin demandé d'une voix un peu trop rauque :

- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

La réponse l'avait surpris.

- Un peu de compagnie.

Un silence s'était étendu entre eux, son incompréhension et sa surprise devaient se lire sur son visage car son interlocuteur avait enfin poursuivi après un long et profond soupir :

- J'ai un marché à te proposer. Le gîte, le couvert, et tout ce que tu voudras, en échange de ta compagnie et de certains "services", si tu es d'accord.

Il s'était abîmé dans ses pensées, perplexe et un peu perdu. Ce type, visiblement plein aux as, l'avait ramassé, lui, un mendiant, un sans-abri, un déchet. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, l'avait soigné, nourri,... Tout ça pour lui demander un peu de "compagnie" ? Certains "services" ?

- Rien de plus que ce que tu faisais déjà dans le parc pour un peu d'alcool, se sentit obligé d'ajouter son sauveur.

- A la différence que je te laisserai toujours le choix, d'accepter ou de refuser. Et que je ne suis pas un butor. Je ne te ferai jamais subir non plus des choses que tu ne souhaites pas.

Utakata avait alors détaillé minutieusement le visage impassible, cherchant le piège ou la faille qui lui permettrait de comprendre, sans succès...

- Pourquoi ? s'était-il alors résolu à demander.

- Il faut croire que je me sens seul. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie. Mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de chercher un ou une partenaire avec qui il faudrait composer. Je ne fais pas facilement confiance, je travaille tard... mais j'ai de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent... Tu es seul, tu n'as plus rien, visiblement ni famille, ni amis...

Cela avait été dit sans détours, sans faux semblants, d'une voix calme et posée. Il avait contemplé ses mains, qui dépassaient un peu du pyjama trop grand, et n'avait pu s'empêcher de les y cacher. Sa troisième vie, sa troisième existence... confortable, à l'abri du besoin, avec un homme qui ne lui demandait rien, rien à part un peu de compagnie ?

- Que se passerait-il si j'acceptais ce... marché ? risqua-t-il, incrédule.

- Rien. Tu vivrais ici. Tu aurais un toit au-dessus de ta tête, et plus aucun souci. Je prendrais soin de toi, je m'y engage. Tu ne manqueras de rien et je ne te ferais aucun mal. Par contre : plus d'alcool, ton foie n'y survivra pas. Et j'ai pris la liberté de te faire faire quelques tests. Heureusement, tu n'as rien. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être là quand je pars le matin et quand je rentre le soir, de m'accorder tes faveurs de temps en temps, d'être là tout simplement, et de ne pas me trahir.

C'était simple, clair, précis, et dit avec assurance.

- Vraiment ?

- Hn.

La monosyllabe ne l'étonna presque pas, et Itachi poursuivit :

- Si tout cela te dérange, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je te ramènerai là où je t'ai ramassé. Tu pourras reprendre ta vie comme avant et je n'interviendrais plus.

Utakata avait détourné le regard. Renouer avec la rue, la mendicité, le froid, les nuits sans chauffage, vivre sans confort et tout le reste... la faim, les hommes qui l'utilisaient... Le choix était vite fait. C'était même un peu cruel, mais réaliste. Il n'était rien. Il avait tout perdu. Il était mal en point et couvert de cicatrices hideuses, il en avait conscience. Et malgré tout, cet homme était prêt à le recueillir, lui, lui qui était passé de musicien doué à déchet de l'humanité.

Un regard en coin l'assura que l'homme était bien fait de sa personne, incroyablement beau même, et agréable à voir. Son attitude un peu détachée ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Quand à la perspective des "services", ça ne le gênait pas vraiment, il avait déjà fait bien pire. Il n'était plus à ça prés. Par contre, la facilité et le confort de sa nouvelle vie étaient attrayants. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui ? Un animal de compagnie humain ? Ce serait toujours mieux que ce par quoi il était passé jusque là...

- Je m'appelle Utakata...

- Itachi.

- J'accepte...

- J'avais compris...

Itachi s'était approché de lui avec lenteur, d'une démarche pleine de grâce et de prestance, que seuls les puissants de ce monde peuvent avoir. Une main allongée, parfaite, au contraire des siennes maintenant, s'était posée sur son front.

- Tu n'as presque plus de fièvre.

Son visage avait été pris en coupe, tout simplement, brièvement.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Il faut que tu manges et que tu te reposes, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Le brun au profil de statue grecque s'était assis près de lui au bord du lit, sa main posée sur sa cuisse couverte par les draps. Les yeux charbons plongèrent dans ses pupilles ambrées.

- Utakata, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie d'essayer maintenant pour voir si ça "fonctionne" entre nous.

Il avait baissé la tête, mal à l'aise. Mais l'entente de son prénom lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Ce n'était plus "Toi", "Sac à merde", "raclure", et autres joyeusetés du genre qu'on lui jetait à la figure à longueur de temps. C'était un peu comme retrouver une identité, une consistance, une... humanité.

- Je ne suis pas très... désirable... s'était-il risqué à dire.

- Ça a été pire...

Une voix chaude, grave, sensuelle, un souffle tiède sur sa joue, un nez aquilin, aérien, tout près de son oreille. Il tourna la tête vers ce visage indéchiffrable, même en cet instant. Le seul détail notable était ces yeux d'un noir profond fixés sur lui, presque brûlants à présent.

Il leva légèrement le menton et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement avant de se rencontrer avec un peu plus de fermeté. C'était agréable... engageant... galant... Ils s'embrassèrent par petites touches, se découvrant à chaque fois un peu plus, approfondissant aussi le contact. Ils se découvraient mutuellement. Et tout cela les mena jusqu'à un vrai baiser, enflammé, passionné, où leurs langues se joignirent.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, ou en tout cas, ça lui parut durer une éternité. Mais c'était si bon, si doux, si capiteux... Les mains d'Itachi se posèrent sur son torse et glissèrent jusqu'à la boutonnière du pyjama. Les deux puits sombres se lièrent à son regard noisette en une demande silencieuse et il se laissa aller dans les oreillers en une invite implicite, incapable de répondre autrement. Des doigts agiles défirent peu à peu le vêtement, le mettant à nu. Des lèvres accortes se posèrent sur sa peau en autant d'effleurements ardents mais vaporeux.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il fut sien. L'union de leurs corps à l'image de cet homme, et probablement de son tempérament. Attentif, puissant, tout en étant sophistiqué, sensuel et viril. Être le centre d'autant d'attentions qui restaient respectueuses mais aussi torrides que libertines lui fit perdre la tête et glisser avec plaisir et délice dans ce péché de chair, pleinement consentant. Il accueillit avec surprise la plénitude et le bien-être ouatés de son propre orgasme qui le cueillit presque trop vite, tant son amant était doué. Ou bien avait-il connu trop de mauvais partenaires...

Jusque dans les moindres détails, Itachi s'était comporté avec lui comme un gentleman, prenant même la peine de le nettoyer après avec un linge humide avant de rabattre les draps sur lui. Il avait regretté la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien quand le brun l'avait délaissé. Le bruit de la douche avait retenti et il n'était pas revenu auprès de lui, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'aimait pas ça, que ce genre de rapports entre hommes était dégradant... C'était pour lui juste un moyen comme un autre de survivre.

Pourtant, Itachi lui avait fait aimer ça, le traitant avec considération. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu son amour-propre, toute existence en tant qu'être humain digne de ce nom. Il s'était habitué à sa condition de déchet, à n'être rien de plus qu'un misérable, un clochard rongé par l'alcool qui laissait qui voulait lui faire n'importe quoi du moment qu'on lui donnait une bouteille ou de quoi se procurer le breuvage fort. Itachi n'était pas comme ça...

Il avait retrouvé son humanité, sa dignité, une vie plus que décente, et le fait de ne plus être considéré comme un rebut et un objet dont on usait et on abusait. Il était traité correctement, jamais ignoré, jamais maltraité, respecté. Le brun s'adressait à lui comme à quelqu'un de normal, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais une parole blessante ou un sobriquet avilissant. Il était traité avec affabilité, les bonnes manières policées de son hôte l'étonnant toujours.

La question des vêtements avait été vite réglée, l'homme à l'aura si particulière suggérant que des kimonos seraient sans doute quelque chose qui lui irait très bien. Peut-être qu'il avait un fantasme secret là-dessus... En tout cas, lui avait simplement approuvé; et dès le lendemain, ce fut ce qu'il porta. Quand il lui avait présenté le collier, silencieux, son regard était aussi neutre qu'à l'accoutumée, vierge de tout sous-entendu quelconque. Il n'avait rien dit non plus, se bornant à lui présenter son cou. Après tout, c'était sa troisième vie, celle d'un "animal" de compagnie...

Itachi travaillait tard, et beaucoup. Il avait appris qu'il dirigeait une grande entreprise avec son frère. Le brun lui avait livré quelques détails de son histoire par-ci par-là. Il ne se livrait pas vraiment à lui, c'était quelqu'un de plutôt taiseux. Dans son costume, il pouvait paraître froid et détaché, impitoyable et puissant; mais il avait aussi ce côté attentif, affable et distingué, classieux et plein d'aisance.

Il avait appris à vivre, un jour après l'autre, dans ce confort et ce cadre agréable. Il passait ses journées à l'attendre, l'homme lui ramenant tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer : des livres, de la musique, des films, un mets particulier. Il suffisait qu'il le lui demande. En échange, il lui souhaitait une bonne journée le matin et l'accueillait le soir. Le propriétaire des lieux partait parfois en voyage, auquel cas, il le prévenait toujours de son absence et de sa durée.

Il l'appelait de temps en temps le soir, pour savoir s'il fallait qu'il lui ramène quelque chose en particulier, ou s'il avait envie de ce nouveau livre dont il avait entendu parler, ou bien de plats différents. La sonnerie du téléphone fixe le prenait toujours un peu au dépourvu, mais il s'y était fait. La première fois qu'Itachi avait appelé, il n'avait pas répondu malgré l'insistance des sonneries stridentes. Quand le dirigeant était rentré, il lui en avait fait la remarque sur un ton neutre et lui s'était senti un peu stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que c'était lui qui appelait.

Itachi lui avait proposé de sortir, de l'emmener au cinéma ou ailleurs, dans un restaurant. Mais il avait poliment refusé.

- Il faudra bien que tu sortes un jour d'ici, avait simplement commenté son sauveur.

Les orbes sombres l'avaient scruté avec placidité et il avait détourné les yeux avant de répondre :

- Un jour... mais pas aujourd'hui.

Et de fait, il n'était pas encore sorti de ce cocon rassurant et agréable depuis. Le brun revenait à la charge de temps à autre, mais il lui faisait toujours la même réponse sibylline dont son hôte semblait se contenter.

Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, de retrouver cette ville emplie de souvenirs désagréables qu'il préférait oublier, pleine de toutes sortes de tentations et de ses vieux démons qu'il préférait éviter. Il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis que le beau et distingué PDG l'avait ramené chez lui. Et les jeux qu'il pratiquait les week-ends se bornaient à quelques parties de Shôgi ou de cartes, que l'Uchiwa avait été surpris de découvrir qu'il maîtrisait.

Dehors, il n'y avait rien de bon pour lui à part des tentations et des fragments de mémoire de ses autres vies; et ça ne le tentait pas le moins du monde. Il était bien ici, à l'abri de ces murs, tenant compagnie à cet homme. Ça lui suffisait amplement. Peut-être était-il descendu trop bas pour avoir des aspirations plus hautes qu'être propre, ne pas avoir faim, avoir un toit au-dessus de sa tête et être au chaud... tout simplement.

Il ne s'était pas particulièrement étendu sur ce qui constituait sa réticence à quitter l'endroit douillet : sa propre histoire. Sa vie de sans-abri, son bienfaiteur la connaissait parfaitement. Il en avait même été le témoin. Il le lui avait expliqué un soir qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi lui. Il ne sortait même pas quand il était malade, Itachi faisant venir une drôle de femme blonde directement à l'appartement. Il n'était pas sorti non plus quand son hôte avait suggéré que quelques tatouages permettraient de couvrir certaines cicatrices pas très belles à voir.

L'idée lui avait paru étrange, mais bonne. Son protecteur avait-il remarqué qu'il ne se regardait que rarement dans une glace ? Que depuis qu'il était ici et avait retrouvé un peu d'humanité décente, il faisait tout pour masquer toutes les marques disgracieuses sur lui ? Mais l'air indéchiffrable posé sur lui ne lui avait fourni aucune réponse à ces questions, qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas formulé à voix haute. Lui non plus n'était pas quelqu'un de très causant, ni de très curieux.

Sai, le tatoueur, était venu un Samedi matin, peu après cette discussion. Itachi les avait présentés, puis ils avaient travaillé et réfléchi ensemble sur ce qui devrait orner son corps et où. Le jeune homme, tout aussi énigmatique que l'aîné Uchiwa mais souriant, avait fait quantité de dessins à main levée, donnant vie aux idées que le brun évoquait ou sous-entendait. Lui avait vaguement suivi, plus absorbé par les talents de dessinateur de l'artiste que par la conversation. Il avait mollement approuvé les dessins, détaché, ayant perdu l'habitude de considérer son corps comme le sien.

Le jeune homme brun à la coupe au bol et à la peau diaphane avait haussé un sourcil étonné et lui avait souri étrangement quand il s'était tout simplement déshabillé, avant de s'allonger sans hésiter sur la table de la salle à manger transformée en ersatz de salon de tatouage pour l'occasion. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus de pudeur. Il en avait bien trop vu pour se formaliser de ce genre de détails. Sa vie dans la rue l'avait vacciné.

Visiblement, l'artiste avait été surpris par le fait qu'il ne porta pas de sous-vêtement et avait échangé quelques mots à ce sujet avec Itachi. Ce dernier avait répondu, de son ton uniforme et calme habituel, que lui-même ne lui en avait pas demandé, ce qui était vrai. Sai n'avait pas relevé, déconcerté, mais acceptant cet état de fait qui ne semblait gêner personne. Sous les offices de l'artiste, son dos s'était couvert de volutes noirs et d'arabesques le long de son épine dorsale, le dessin finissant sur sa hanche droite.

Le tatouage couvrait des balafres et autres boursouflures peu engageantes; des marques de cigarettes écrasées sur sa peau, des souvenirs de passages à tabacs, des abrasions et des éraflures suite au contact de sa nudité sur un sol caillouteux ou un mur couvert d'aspérités. La longue estafilade au dessus de sa fesse droite, un coup de couteau, avait disparue sous les circonvolutions à l'encre noire agrémentées de deux-trois fleurs de lotus minuscules et de quelques feuilles discrètes.

Le dessin partait de son omoplate gauche, recouvrant là aussi quelques souvenirs de son ancienne vie de moins que rien, transformant une plaie ronde et son derme flétri et défiguré par des cloques brunâtres, qui aujourd'hui n'étaient plus mais avaient laissées des traces, en un entrelacs de volutes harmonieux et aériens. Il s'était vaguement rappelé à ce moment là que c'était les restes de sa mésaventure en tant que table humaine.

Une autre fleur de lotus, accompagnée de quelques bulles de savon aux reflets presque réalistes, avait pris forme sur le haut de son torse, au dessus de son mamelon gauche, y cachant d'autres vilaines excoriations, reliquats d'un produit acide qui s'était renversé, ou avait été versé sur lui, il ne savait plus comment tant l'ébriété était un état constant chez lui avant. Itachi avait alors fait une remarque sur le piercing de fortune qui ornait son mamelon juste en dessous.

C'était une bête boucle d'oreille féminine, une créole ternie faite d'un seul tenant, que l'un de ses utilisateurs avait un jour ramassé par terre et fiché là, avant de désinfecter à grand renfort d'eau de vie puis de lui faire boire ensuite le reste du breuvage pour lui faire oublier la douleur vive. L'objet était resté là où son tortionnaire du moment l'avait laissé. Il avait déjà bien assez souffert quand l'autre le lui avait mis, alors à quoi bon se préoccuper de le retirer.

Il avait frémi quand Sai avait enlevé la chose et pris soin de la pointe de chair malmenée. Une assertion anodine d'Itachi à laquelle il avait muettement acquiescé, et une barre fine avait été passée dans le trou minuscule. Deux petites boules noires et discrètes, vissées de chaque côté pour la faire tenir en place, encadrèrent son mamelon rosâtre. Ce qui fut sans doute le plus désagréable fut le piercing identique apposé sur son autre mont de chair tendre. Mais le passage de l'aiguille à travers la pointe délicate et sensible fut tout à fait supportable.

Itachi ne lui imposait jamais rien, et de son côté il se sentait redevable. De toute façon, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, ce que le brun conseillait, soumettait ou évoquait ne le gênait pas outre mesure. C'était une manière de lui exprimer sa reconnaissance de l'avoir ramassé et de s'occuper de lui. Il ne lui demandait jamais grand chose, Itachi proposait toujours ou lui ramenait des présents selon le peu qu'il avait exprimé.

Mais était-ce seulement de la gratitude ? Dans leur relation bizarre, quelque part, il s'était attaché à son sauveur. Il éprouvait de l'affection pour lui, de plus en plus. Chaque jour qui passait le liait plus étroitement au dirigeant. Il appréciait son esprit vif, son calme, ce côté attentif, ses silences tout autant que le son de sa voix. Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à quand il le garderait, parfaitement conscient que dans une position aussi en vue, viendrait un temps où il serait une gêne.

Un homme aussi séduisant et bien fait de sa personne ne resterait pas seul avec lui comme seule compagnie, sans parler de ses qualités d'amant. Itachi était du genre à avoir envie n'importe quand, le matin, comme au beau milieu de la nuit, sous la douche ou pendant un repas. C'était inconstant. Il pouvait passer des jours ou des semaines entières sans le toucher, trop absorbé par son quotidien et ses responsabilités, fatigué. Mais il pouvait aussi lui faire l'amour durant tout un week-end, une soirée complète ou toute une nuit, et recommencer le lendemain. Le dirigeant était un amant particulièrement doué, à l'écoute de son partenaire la plupart du temps, ce qui rendait la chose loin d'être désagréable, bien au contraire.

Quand ils le faisaient, il sentait parfois que c'était un moyen pour l'autre d'y écluser le stress accumulé ou soulager un trop plein de pression, tout comme aussi parfois la simple envie de le sentir contre lui, d'échanger un peu de tendresse et de contact physique plus intime. Avec le temps, il avait appris à y distinguer l'humeur de son partenaire, entre douce et torride, pulsions brusques et virulentes. Son corps répondait toujours aux stimulis, et même si le choix lui était donné à chaque fois, il se refusait rarement.

Il frissonna. Leurs étreintes chaudes étaient toujours très intenses et hautement satisfaisantes. C'était bien mieux que quand il le faisait avant. Il se donnait en tant que personne, et n'était pas simplement pris comme un dérivatif, une poupée sans identité, un exutoire sans existence propre. Il s'était pourtant laissé utiliser, sans volonté, se moquant bien des conséquences ou de ce qu'on pourrait lui faire, se contentant de survivre et de se procurer une bouteille ou un peu d'argent. Maintenant, c'était différent.

Était-il puéril ? Égoïste et blasé ? Manquait-il de courage pour partir et recommencer à vivre par lui-même ? Ici, tout était si simple et si facile... Il était choyé, protégé, malgré ses turpitudes et ses travers. Itachi caressait souvent ses mains raidies et malhabiles, marquées par les cicatrices disgracieuses de ce qu'il avait subi et des traces des réparations tentées. Il ne lui avait jamais dit comment ça lui était arrivé, ni qu'avant il avait été un musicien talentueux.

C'était autant de choses trop lourdes à porter. Il avait besoin de se contenter de vivre, d'entendre son prénom et d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un. Avec lui, il se sentait presque précieux et utile, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Son existence avait retrouvé un sens, une logique, même si ce n'était que tenir compagnie, meubler la solitude d'un autre. C'était idiot, c'était faible, il en avait bien conscience. Mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable, aussi misérable que cela puisse paraître. Ses existences passées l'avait brisé.

La main fine glissa le long de ses côtes avant de remonter avec lenteur pour mieux redescendre. Les allers-retours apaisants et totalement innocents sur son corps alanguis incendièrent son envie. Encore une chose qu'il avait découvert ici. Utakata s'obligea à rester immobile et à ne pas trahir ce désir qui commençait à crépiter en lui. C'était trop inavouable, indécent. Le jeune homme prostré dans le giron de l'héritier se tendit légèrement sous les caresses chastes.

Itachi sentit la tension sous sa main devenir plus palpable dans le corps de celui qu'il avait rescapé. Délicatement, il remonta le long du flanc couvert de tissu et glissa sur le torse largement accessible. La peau veloutée se couvrit de chair de poule au passage de ses doigts. Il plongea dans l'encolure entrebâillée et redessina lascivement une bulle de savon qu'il savait là, avant de tomber plus bas et de frôler une pointe de chair sensible.

Utakata laissa filtrer un soupir un peu trop lourd et tremblant, son mamelon durcissant drastiquement et se dressant sous les pulpes sulfureuses qui l'effleuraient posément, avec simplicité. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers son partenaire dont le visage semblait pourtant toujours concentré sur l'écran de télé. Se sentant très probablement observé, les yeux noirs tombèrent sur lui, pénétrants, le masque d'albâtre attentif, focalisé sur lui.

La main cajoleuse se retira, parcourant son flanc avant de se poser sur le haut de l'une de ses cuisses. Le yukata glissa alors que l'ancien musicien frottait légèrement et inconfortablement ses jambes l'une contre l'autre. La paume se posa sur la peau nue qui fut largement découverte, écartant finalement le tissu qui gênait encore par des caresses de long en large d'une apparente banalité. Le haut d'une fesse, puis le globe de chair lui-même, fut parcouru avec cette même légèreté et ce calme. Ce n'était pas de l'indifférence, même si ça en avait l'air, bien au contraire.

Itachi avait une manière bien à lui de communiquer parfois, habillant ses désirs de délicatesse. Utakata frissonna, son corps devenant de plus en plus chaud. Les doigts veloutés repartirent le long de ses muscles et revinrent tenter un mamelon érectile, rendu plus réceptif. Les caresses étaient badines, même si de plus en plus assidues. Cette paume élégante navigua encore et encore sur l'être abandonné, se faisant peu à peu plus sensuelle et charnelle.

L'ancien SDF finit par gémir faiblement.

- Tu en as envie...

Un murmure chaud, une affirmation plus qu'une question, mais l'invite sous-jacente était parfaitement compréhensible. Utakata ferma les yeux, sentant les doigts courir avec insistance sur sa peau nue. C'était une vérité, mais la phrase appelait une réponse, silencieuse ou formulée. L'élégance, le respect et la bienséance de son amant l'embarrassaient parfois.

- Oui...

Un souffle ténu, presque inaudible, qu'Itachi perçut pourtant parfaitement, intérieurement soulagé par la réponse. Il aimait faire l'amour à son bel adonis sauvé des eaux, étreindre ce corps étroit et masculin, à la musculature discrète, éprouvé par son existence passée au dehors, sans ressources. Il l'avait découvert avec curiosité la première fois qu'il l'avait lavé.

La silhouette famélique et peu ragoutante l'avait choqué par sa maigreur et sa finesse, par son état délabré aussi. Mais les traits creusés du visage ovale s'étaient révélés attrayants sous la masse de cheveux sombres. Ils étaient réguliers, fins, parfaitement dessinés. Après beaucoup de repos et des repas équilibrés, une convalescence difficile où Itachi avait bien cru qu'il serait finalement obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, Utakata s'était peu à peu remis, se révélant d'un charme certain.

Sa personnalité discrète et silencieuse, son intelligence qui transparaissait lors de leurs parties de Hana Fuda, de Hiruha Karuta ou autres, et sa culture qui ressortait quand il s'agissait de livres ou de musique classique l'avait séduit tout autant qu'étonné. S'il devait être tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait aussi de plus en plus de mal à se passer du corps fin, mis en valeur par les tatouages. Mais il ne voulait pas se jeter sur lui, le traiter avec aussi peu d'égards que ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

Même s'ils avaient passé un marché qui leur convenait à tous deux, il restait toujours correct et civilisé, conscient que son protégé avait déjà souffert plus que son content, n'en témoignaient les vestiges sur l'enveloppe un peu moins fluette. Imposer ses désirs et ses envies serait une solution de facilité qui le répugnait. Son partenaire s'ouvrait rarement, et agir comme un forcené ne ferait que le renfermer plus encore. Il l'intriguait et il se demandait bien comment quelqu'un comme lui avait pu se retrouver sans le sou alors qu'il avait visiblement bénéficié d'une bonne éducation, qu'il était cultivé et doué de réflexion.

Un nouveau gémissement accompagné d'une respiration un peu laborieuse ramena Itachi à l'instant présent et à ce qu'il faisait. Il aimait jouer des arpèges diaboliques sur ce corps svelte qui n'avait connu que brutalité et violence, savourant les réactions de celui-ci.

- Viens là.

Une main assurée tira fermement sur sa cuisse et Utakata se redressa d'abord sur ses coudes puis complètement, le souffle un peu court.

Il se retrouva à califourchon sur le brun, face à lui. Les paumes de son amant câlinèrent sa taille puis son dos. L'ancien artiste posa ses mains qui disparaissaient dans ses manches sur les bras solides qui l'encadraient. Leurs regards se lièrent et ils s'embrassèrent, avec de plus en plus de fougue. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, le désir qui couvait dans les orbes sombres le rassura et lui fit du bien, comme toujours, le faisant se sentir désirable et humain.

Utakata porta ses mains à la ceinture de son kimono et ses doigts travaillèrent à défaire le nœud lâche de la ceinture orangée, qui le maintenait plus ou moins fermé. Itachi n'intervint pas, se contentant de l'embrasser dans le cou et de caresser son visage. C'était la manière du brun de lui rendre un peu de son amour propre et de sa fierté perdue. Le mince jeune homme réussit dans son entreprise et le vêtement glissa jusque sur ses coudes, s'accumulant en plis de taffetas bruissant alors qu'il s'entrouvrait largement, laissant apparaître son corps.

Itachi parsema la gorge palpitante d'une pluie de baisers papillons alors que les mains disparaissant dans les manches revinrent sur ses avant-bras puis remontèrent jusque sur ses épaules. Utakata se cambra légèrement en arrière quand la pointe de sa langue humide vint cueillir l'un des mamelons percé. Une exclamation languide lui fut soutirée quand les lèvres fines aspirèrent la pointe turgescente.

Un pouce vint effleurer et titiller la deuxième petite bute rosée, encadrée par deux discrètes billes noires. Une main caressante se posa dans le creux des hanches étroites et masculines. L'ancien miséreux se tortilla dans l'étreinte sulfureuse, son corps y réagissant avec délice. Des ondes vibrantes sourdaient de son torse, alimentant le feu qui naissait et grandissait dans ses reins souples. Itachi le goûta avec délectation, s'enivrant de ses réactions candides.

Le sexe à demi érigé qui pointait de plus en plus entre les cuisses élancées, blanches comme la neige, encadrées par le bleu soutenu du kimono, trahissait l'excitation de son amant au comportement félin, nourrissant son propre désir impérieux. L'héritier Uchiwa connaissait assez le jeune homme installé sur lui et ses zones érogènes pour le porter avec brio vers des vagues de plus en plus intenses de plaisir concupiscent.

Ses exclamations de plus en plus lascives répondirent aux caresses qu'il subissait et qui l'emportaient dans un tourbillon lubrique, sa libido complètement éveillée. Utakata lâcha les épaules noueuses et éloigna de son torse le visage, que les flammes de l'envie rendaient plus expressif. Il l'embrassa avec passion, détachant finalement ses mains des joues altières. Le yukata glissa définitivement de ses bras qu'il étendit rapidement le long de son corps avant de plonger ses doigts enfin visibles dans la masse des longues mèches aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles.

Les paumes malhabiles glissèrent sur ses flancs pour s'arrêter sur le bas de son t-shirt. Ce dernier lui fut ôté entre deux échanges buccaux enfiévrés. Itachi tortura délicieusement entre ses doigts les deux bulbes qu'il savait particulièrement sensibles sur le buste élancé. Il les effleurait, les palpait, les pressait, les pinçait doucement, sa bouche collée à celle de son partenaire, étouffant ses gémissements et ses geignements toujours plus explicites quand au bien qu'il procurait à sa victime consentante.

Utakata noua ses bras autour de la nuque de son talentueux tortionnaire, s'y accrochant autant qu'à ces lèvres qu'il dévorait et qui le dévoraient en retour, leurs langues mutines s'enroulant l'une à l'autre, se détachant pour mieux se rejoindre ensuite dans un ballet empreint d'une fièvre insatiable. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux lisses et brillants de reflets bleutés. Le brasier dans ses reins fut attisé par les sensations délicieuses et extatiques provoquées par ces doigts sur lui et cette bouche sur la sienne.

Ses mains joueuses abandonnèrent les tétons gonflés et durcis pour couler le long des abdominaux contractés. Sa paume s'enroula avec douceur sur le membre devenu raide et quémandeur d'attentions. Sa jumelle agrippa une fesse qu'elle malaxa et palpa. Itachi se défit de ces lèvres avides pour revenir taquiner un mont rose et turgide, sa langue berçant l'un des bulbes ornés d'un piercing. Le torse de son amant était étonnamment érotique pour lui. Venir cueillir et exalter les deux pointes légèrement colorées et décorées de bijoux était quelque chose qu'il adorait.

L'étreinte sur son sexe glissa le long de son érection, au début aérienne puis de plus en plus prononcée. L'ancien moins que rien plongea son visage échauffé dans le creux du cou et de l'épaule de son si adroit tourmenteur. Sa respiration hachée et ses murmures lascifs s'écrasèrent sur la peau opaline. Des vagues de plus en plus intenses le parcouraient, enivrant ses sens. Une main redessina la raie de ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'un index tentateur ne vienne titiller son intimité.

Itachi taquina le cercle fragile de chair froissées qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, son amant ondula délicatement contre lui avec force de soupirs et autres halètements torrides. Avec douceur, ayant pris la précaution de lubrifier généreusement ses doigts, il s'insinua avec lenteur dans le puits moite, passant la barrière délicate. Heureusement pour lui, il avait discrètement pris la précaution de disséminer un peu partout des petits flacons innocents, qui passaient inaperçus, mais ô combien fort utiles et nécessaires dans des situations comme celle-ci.

- Hannnnn... I-Itachi... Ah !

Dans sa voix percèrent des stridulations pleines de luxure et de lubricité. Un doigt plongea graduellement en lui. Il se tendit, se courbant en arrière. Une bouche souple grignota sa gorge, la main sur sa virilité devint plus présente alors que son étroit passage était peu à peu envahi. La sensation était indéfinissable, le faisant osciller entre inconfort et excitation, car c'était les prémices de plaisirs encore plus intenses, et il le savait.

L'héritier Uchiwa continua à savourer, mordiller, picorer le haut du torse à sa portée, revenant de temps en temps sur les mamelons si sensibles et érogènes, livrant des batailles humides de salive avec la bouche et la langue de son protégé qui fondait sous ses attentions, et dont le corps se couvrait peu à peu d'une fine couche de sueur. Il musela sa propre envie, profitant des complaintes torrides et des réactions sensuelles d'Utakata.

Un certain point dans les replis de son intimité fut stimulé avec adresse et un cri jouissif lui échappa alors qu'il s'accrochait avec force à cette nuque opaline et à ces longs cheveux noirs. Une coulée de lave incandescente se déversa dans tout son être. Le petit nodule fut à nouveau sollicité, avec plus d'intensité et ses hanches ondoyèrent d'elles-mêmes. C'était ardent mais hautement agréable et charnel, augmentant la pression dans ses reins.

Itachi sentit les parois convulser autour de son doigt et y joignit souplement un deuxième, progressant avec délicatesse pour ne pas faire de mal à son amant tout en dilatant un peu plus ce puits embrasé mais fragile qui l'accueillerait bientôt. Faire sentir à son compagnon qu'il l'envahissait peu à peu était aussi particulièrement délectable, ce dernier s'enflammant dans son étreinte. Visiblement, se sentir préparé avec lenteur et précaution faisait flamber son excitation et du même coup la sienne.

Utakata eu soudain la présence d'esprit de s'occuper de son partenaire, malgré les langues de feu et les fourmillements qui le faisaient se tordre contre celui qui s'occupait de lui avec tant d'intensité. Il trouva la force de se détacher du cou opalin et se mordit les lèvres pour contenir ses gémissements. Son délicieux tourmenteur avait stoppé ses mouvements licencieux et attendait la suite, frottant suavement son nez aquilin contre son épiderme.

L'ex-musicien tira sur le bord souple et élastique du pantalon de son protecteur, découvrant un boxer d'un noir tout aussi profond que le vêtement. Itachi souleva tant bien que mal un peu ses hanches, il dégagea la large mèche souple qu'il retint entre ses longs doigts élégants dévoilant ainsi le deuxième œil couleur d'ambre et la cicatrice en dessous. Ses reins et le haut de ses cuisses furent dénudés par des mains fébriles qui dérapèrent plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre leur objectif. Cette maladresse latente n'en était que plus adorable, excitante et érotique à ses yeux.

Il colla un peu plus leurs bassins l'un à l'autre, et sa main, rugueuse et couverte de stries, se referma maladroitement, emprisonnant dans le creux de sa paume leurs deux membres érigés. Utakata les sentit pulser, les veines parcourant les peaux diaphanes mises en exergues par le sang qui y affluait. Un râle sulfureux roula dans la gorge de son bienfaiteur quand sa main coulissa sur les deux sexes turgides entre ses doigts. Il se soutira lui-même un geignement chargé de besoin charnel et rejeta la tête en arrière.

L'ainé des Uchiwa se rencogna dans le canapé, faisant à nouveau aller et venir ses doigts dans l'antre étroit qu'il étirait, tout en venant presser contre la prostate de son amant. Celui qu'il avait recueilli sur un coup de tête se cramponna à l'une de ses épaules, la clameur de son plaisir se faisant de plus en plus intense. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, le brun refermant sa poigne dans la tignasse mi-longue, tenant à garder les pupilles noisettes accessibles à son regard torride. Le corps moins malingre qu'auparavant ondula contre le sien, sa danse serpentine gagnant en puissance au gré des vagues débauchées et impudiques qui le parcouraient.

Itachi se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un grognement guttural. Il avait terriblement envie de le prendre. Au rythme où Utakata les masturbait tous les deux, et même si sa main n'exerçait qu'une faible pression sur leurs virilités, c'était déjà bien trop excitant. Il s'empara de la bouche tentatrice et mordilla avec insistance les lèvres fines, retirant ses doigts du puits qui cherchait à les retenir, gagnant un geignement désireux et frustré.

La sensation de manque lui tordit les entrailles et lui soutira une courte plainte de besoin inassouvi. Utakata colla son front contre celui de son vis à vis, son souffle lourd, son corps transi.

- Itachi... murmura-t-il, sa main s'immobilisant entre eux, sa voix vibrante de sa soif de plaisir.

Les lèvres de son sauveur étaient entrouvertes, sa propre envie se réverbérant dans ces deux lacs noirs insondables. Une boule incandescente incendia ses reins, chauffant le bas de son ventre, ses entrailles convulsant d'un désir puissant et avide.

Une anticipation viscérale flotta lourdement entre eux, comme le nuage d'une violente tempête tropicale qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Les mains d'Itachi emprisonnèrent la taille fluide et étroite de son amant, ses doigts s'ancrant dans la chair tendre. Utakata poussa sur ses genoux, se soulevant peu à peu sur ses cuisses, son partenaire accompagnant ses mouvements. Le souffle du jeune éphèbe se raccourcit et les paumes chaudes de celui qui lui faisait face glissèrent sur ses fesses.

Itachi écarta lentement les deux globes de chair ferme, avisant une main malhabile et couverte de cicatrices s'enrouler autour de la base de son sexe. Son partenaire prit appui sur son avant bras, fébrile. Leurs regards se fondirent l'un dans l'autre et les reins masculins s'abaissèrent petit à petit.

- Hmmm... Tu y as vraiment pris goût, susurra-t-il alors qu'il était peu à peu avalé par la fournaise brûlante de l'antre étroit.

Les traits d'Utakata se contractèrent alors qu'il descendait toujours, jusqu'à s'empaler sur le membre tout entier qui se logea en lui, le remplissant de sa présence dure et palpitante. Il ferma les yeux, bougeant légèrement ses hanches pour trouver une position moins incommodante.

- J'y ai seulement pris goût parce que c'est avec toi, finit-il par lâcher, grimaçant.

- Tu vas finir par devenir insatiable... rétorqua Itachi avant de l'embrasser avec sensualité.

Le baiser profond et exigeant, fit vibrer Utakata jusqu'au plus profond de son être, soufflant sur les braises de sa concupiscence pleine de stupres. Les parois moites et serrées de son intimité convulsèrent en spasmes qui enserrèrent délicieusement le sexe profondément engoncé au creux de ses reins. Cette barre chaude pourfendait ses chairs, les écartelait, emplissant cet espace étroit de sa présence prépondérante. Les picotements brûlants et un peu désagréables qui accompagnaient toujours la pénétration décrurent, le laissant fébrile.

Itachi empoigna le haut d'une hanche, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre et blanche. Son autre main caressa une joue gracile. Son amant se perdit dans leurs joutes buccales, immobile, cherchant probablement à y noyer l'inconfort provoqué par son entrée dans le conduit étriqué. Le souffle de son amant était haché, sa langue cherchant la sienne sans relâche, les bras maigres couleur de neige noués dans sa nuque, les doigts malhabiles immergés dans ses longs cheveux.

Le jeune adonis poussa enfin sur ses jambes repliées qui encadraient les cuisses de son partenaire sur l'assise du canapé. Son bassin se souleva, lui arrachant un geignement qu'il étouffa dans la bouche du brun qui l'aida dans son mouvement, une main forte soutenant l'une de ses fesses, l'autre sa taille. Ses paumes empoignèrent les épaules athlétiques qui lui faisaient face pour trouver un meilleur appui.

Les hanches étroites s'abaissèrent à nouveau, le faisant plonger une fois encore dans la fournaise palpitante de ce puits étroit. Son protégé lâcha un borborygme laborieux qui exprima son tourment face à ce qu'il s'infligeait. Itachi engloba dans sa paume la virilité dressée de son adonis qui s'empalait à nouveau sur lui et fit courir sa main sur la longueur rigide, ses doigts insistant sur le gland qui devint poisseux. Itachi accentua ses caresses sur le frein puis sur cette petite zone sensible, pas plus grosse qu'une empreinte, déclenchant des vagues de plaisir qui soutirèrent des exclamations jouissives à son compagnon, allégeant son inconfort, le faisant renouer avec sa montée vers le septième ciel. Les entrailles dans lesquelles il plongeait sulfureusement convulsèrent autour de lui, lui arrachant un grondement licencieux qu'il musela contre l'épiderme du torse face à lui.

Utakata gémit, oscillant entre inconfort et plaisir, les deux émotions s'entremêlant étroitement. Il reprit sa pénible remontée, sentant le sexe chaud le quitter peu à peu, avant de redescendre dessus, l'accueillant à nouveau en lui. S'empaler sur cette virilité turgescente n'était pas chose aisée, son amant étant particulièrement bien fait de sa personne, et cette partie là de son anatomie n'échappait pas à la règle. Il n'était pas immense, mais il était loin d'être minuscule. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules pâles alors qu'il s'emboîtait sur les hanches de son bienfaiteur, son corps s'ouvrant sous la poussée de ce membre qu'il prenait en lui pendant que cette main sur son sexe l'immergeait peu à peu dans le plaisir.

Le corps élancé, encore un peu trop mince, continua à coulisser sur lui, au début laborieusement, puis avec de plus en plus d'aisance. L'héritier Uchiwa caressa le dos tatoué, transi de perles de sueur et de chair de poule. Son autre paume masturbait toujours le sexe quémandeur avec volupté. Il emprisonna entre ses lèvres un mamelon dont le thélotisme vibrant était une ode à la sensualité et à la luxure à lui seul. Il avait envie de le renverser, là, sur ce même canapé, et de se déhancher librement entre les cuisses d'albâtre, laissant libre court à sa furieuse envie de vilipender avec force l'antre qui l'enserrait pour se soulager enfin de cette pression torturante qui gonflait ses reins et surtout son bas ventre.

- Hmmm...

Il sentit avec acuité la langue du dirigeant jouer sur son téton percé et érigé. La pointe humide passait et repassait sur son mont à la sensibilité exacerbée, le titillait, le cajolait, provoquant des ondes délictueuses qui se réverbéraient dans tout son torse et contribuaient à alimenter son excitation et son plaisir, attisant un peu plus le feu dans ses reins. Des fourmillements parcouraient son membre soumis aux attentions sulfureuses de cette main qui l'emprisonnait, contribuant à sa montée jouissive. Sentir le sexe sur lequel il s'empalait frotter contre les parois de son intimité et se tailler une place conséquente en lui l'allumait. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit plus fort. Coucher avec cet homme était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là ou de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer tant c'était délicieux.

La frustration tordit ses traits altiers dévorés par sa soif de plaisir. Il souleva ses hanches pour venir plus vite à la rencontre de ce puits diabolique dont il avait tant envie. S'y enfoncer était terriblement bon et dispensateur de félicité charnelle, mais ce n'était pas assez, pas assez pour étancher sa soif avide de plaisir lascif, pas assez fort pour satisfaire ce besoin qui tordait ses entrailles et faisait palpiter sa virilité raidie, pas assez rapide pour assouvir les pulsions sexuelles qui le parcouraient. Il voulait aller et venir plus vite, plus fort, plus loin dans cette intimité.

Utakata entrevit le visage, d'habitude si impassible, froissé d'attente et de désir, le haut des pommettes ciselées coloré d'un peu de rose, les orbes aussi noirs que deux flaques de pétrole dilatés et brulants. Ses hanches furent emprisonnées dans une poigne solide et il fut ramené brutalement vers le bas, le sexe dressé de son amant plongeant brusquement en lui profondément.

- Hannn...

L'érotisme capiteux de son cri emplit la pièce, couvrant les bruits de la télévision qui marchait toujours en sourdine.

Itachi mordilla la gorge tendue, juste au dessus du fin collier de cuir qui se détachait nettement à sa base. Il immobilisa son amant sur lui, l'empêchant de reprendre ses mouvements torrides et si frustrants à la fois, plaquant le bassin masculin sur le sien. Son souffle lourd effleura la peau rougie par endroits.

- Je veux te posséder tout entier... murmura-t-il d'une voix de velours tentatrice.

Les tonalités carnassières et possessives, qui ourlèrent les paroles de son partenaire aux longs cheveux bruns, le firent trembler d'anticipation désireuse. Il fut soulevé des hanches de son amant avec souplesse et détermination. Il fit taire sa frustration de ne plus sentir son compagnon en lui et s'assit sur le canapé, nu, repliant ses jambes sous lui, récupérant son souffle, essuyant du dos de sa main le coin de sa bouche où une trace de salive persistait. La fièvre qui bouillait en lui s'atténua un peu, une expression dubitative se peignant sur ses traits alors que son œil noisette se coulait sur son protecteur, attentiste.

Itachi se leva avec grâce, ignorant le regard ambré qui suivit ses mouvements souples et le détailla. Il fit rapidement glisser son pantalon et son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, faisant briller de lubricité la pupille noisette. Il se retourna vers son amant, qu'il avait si cavalièrement abandonné sur le sofa gris anthracite, et revint vers lui, totalement nu. Il ravit les lèvres fines dans un échange torride et ses mains reprirent possession du corps mince qu'il incita à bouger sous ses gestes chauds et tentateurs sans délaisser la bouche délicate, jouant avec la langue avide.

Utakata ne sut trop comment il se retrouva à genoux sur l'assise confortable, dos à son sauveur, ses bras reposant sur le dessus du dossier du sofa. Il frissonna, son amant était sur lui, parcourant ses flancs de ses paumes chaudes, parsemant son échine tatouée d'une pluie de baisers légers et autres mordillements qui l'excitaient et aiguisaient la faim fiévreuse et dévorante qui le tourmentait. Ses mamelons furent emprisonnés par des doigts agiles et tortionnaires qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement contrit.

- Tu es magnifique... souffla son partenaire au creux de son oreille de cette même voix de velours.

L'héritier Uchiwa admira le dos crémeux où serpentaient les volutes sombres et aériennes, depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'à la hanche droite, enluminant l'épiderme doux, masquant parfaitement les marques hideuses qui l'avait défiguré. Il trouva son amant particulièrement beau, cette vision enchanteresse augmentant encore son envie de lui. La croupe étroite dansa sous sa main quand il la caressa, se pressant délicieusement contre lui, à la recherche de plus de contacts alors qu'un geignement érotique et sensuel résonnait à ses oreilles. Il suçota l'arrière de cette nuque gracile qui disparaissait sous la pointe des mèches châtain foncé.

- Itachi...

Utakata frissonna. Sa voix était plaintive, incitatrice, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La gêne l'envahit, n'étouffant pas pour autant le besoin charnel et concupiscent qui le tenaillait. Son corps ondula outrageusement contre celui qui le couvrait, sa présence torride sur lui aiguillonnant tous ses sens. Un léger grondement grave retentit dans le creux de son cou qui se faisait dévorer par des lèvres sulfureuses, le faisant haleter, transi d'une attente cruelle terriblement excitante.

Itachi persécuta doucement les deux pointes turgides avant de repartir à la découverte de la peau laiteuse, ses mains navigant sur l'ensemble de la silhouette callipyge. Une courte plainte s'échappa de la gorge gracile d'Utakata quand il mordilla un peu trop fort l'épiderme doux d'une épaule. Son désir de posséder cet être, qu'il avait ramassé dans la rue sur un coup de tête, se fit plus intense et ses paumes tentatrices achevèrent leur exploration sensuelle par les fesses fermes.

Ses globes de chair furent lentement soulevés et écartés, mettant à nu son intimité. Un geignement avide déborda de sa bouche, exprimant son empressement impudique. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, formant un O parfait, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le tissu du dossier du canapé, s'y agrippant jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Utakata se cambra comme un arc, deux mains possessives le maintenant parfaitement en place alors que d'une poussée puissante, il était à nouveau pénétré.

Son deuxième coup de reins dans l'antre étroit arracha un cri jouissif à sa victime. Itachi venait d'éperonner avec précision la prostate de son amant qui se raidit sous lui, écrasé par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer. Il sentit avec délectation les parois moites et tièdes convulser en spasmes puissants autour de son sexe emprisonné. Un grognement appréciateur fit vibrer ses cordes vocales alors qu'il se retirait pour mieux revenir, ses doigts élégants retenant les hanches houleuses en une prise ferme et déterminée.

La culpabilité l'étreignit alors qu'une nouvelle vague délictueuse secouait tout son être avec force. Sentir Itachi le pénétrer, le prendre, lui faire l'amour, était toute une expérience qui, à elle seule, lui tournait les sens. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer être pris, de désirer ces étreintes licencieuses, ces péchés de chair qui le consumaient tout entier. Son amant était doué, trop doué pour son propre bien, l'emmenant toujours plus loin dans cette escalade jouissive vers un plaisir sans nom qui le laissait toujours exsangue après, noyé d'un bien-être ouaté si intense qu'il en oubliait tout, nimbé dans ces vapeurs agréables qui l'anesthésiaient. Et il désirait ardemment fréquenter les rivages d'une telle félicité, surtout entre les bras d'Itachi.

Le corps d'Utakata ondoya de la plus voluptueuse des manières sous lui, le jeune homme se cramponnant au dossier du canapé, sa voix exprimant avec force tout le plaisir qui le parcourait à chaque fois qu'Itachi s'enfonçait en lui et surtout à chaque fois qu'il percutait ce point si particulier au creux de ses reins. Ses collisions répétées avec la petite glande arrachaient à sa proie des exclamations et des réactions si intenses qu'elles le propulsaient lui-même plus vite vers l'extase.

Sentir ce membre s'insinuer en lui avec force, l'écarteler et venir s'écraser sur cette zone qui décuplait son plaisir, était une pure folie charnelle et érotique, bestiale et impudique. Le tourbillon de sensations ardentes dans lequel Utakata fut immergé et entraîné le suffoqua, lui faisant perdre la tête. Les hanches d'Itachi claquaient contre les siennes à un rythme soutenu et régulier, son corps subissant et suivant ses mouvements. Les sons lubriques et extatiques qu'il lui soutirait gagnèrent en intensité. Le sexe de son amant glissait dans son corps, toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus profondément, emplissant ce vide en lui, occupant tout l'espace dans ses reins, vilipendant son intimité.

Ses poussées étaient lancinantes et profondes. L'ancien musicien était écartelé par cette pénétration brûlante, marqué par cette présence impérieuse qui le possédait, et Itachi voulait qu'il en soit ainsi. Utakata était imprégné, rempli, par l'omniprésence de son amant au creux de ses reins. Itachi se rendait littéralement maître de lui, de son corps, y apposait son empreinte profonde, le clamant comme sien. Il donnait à sa relation de dépendance un attribut sexuel tangible mais voluptueux.

- Hmmm... Tu es si étroit... commenta sourdement le dirigeant.

La moiteur qui le broyait l'incita à augmenter la cadence de ses coups de butoir, le précipitant plus vite vers le gouffre de son extase et de sa jouissance. Il se pencha vers le dos transi, couvert de sueur et fébrile, et y apposa ses lèvres, embrassant l'étendue crémeuse et douce. Le posséder était si délectable. Il ne pensait pas au début qu'ils seraient aussi compatibles sur ce plan là. Pourtant, force était de constater que consommer l'acte avec lui était toujours particulièrement intense et plus que satisfaisant pour les deux parties.

- Ahnn... Ah ! … Ah ! ... I-Ita...-chi... Gh ! Hu ! Hnnn... Ah !

Utakata perdit totalement pied, les mouvements de son partenaire prenant encore de l'ampleur et devenant de plus en plus hiératiques. Les plongées à répétition qui le pourfendaient sans merci le secouaient, enflant encore la vague de magma brûlant qui se répandait en lui, intensifiant la pression qui envahissait ses reins et sa virilité tendue et délaissée. Il approchait de ce basculement ultime, porté par toutes ces émotions qui se bousculaient en lui. Il était littéralement entraîné dans l'escalade vertigineuse et sulfureuse.

Entendre son prénom sourdre de manière si érotique des lèvres minces et entrouvertes sur un souffle court, au milieu de halètements et de cris non moins sensuels, fouetta ses sens. Itachi poursuivit ses déhanchements puissants et de plus en plus frénétiques, les spasmes de plus en plus violents et rapprochés de l'intimité serrée qu'il pénétrait le poussant plus loin sur la pente vertigineuse de ce plaisir charnel. Il allait et venait contre les hanches souples, le dos blanc où serpentait la guirlande d'arabesques noires accompagnant ses mouvements de balancier, ondulant sous lui et son regard extatique.

Il était proche, si proche... Sa prostate fut encore percutée, le plaisir pur qui l'éclaboussa le faisant crier encore. Utakata n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que le mouvement forcené revint, avec le même résultat. Il se consumait tout entier dans cet ouragan de sensations et de plaisir brut, dévoré par ces vagues puissantes et ardentes qui le tourmentaient et gagnaient en intensité. Il ne tenait plus, son corps de plus en plus tremblant de ce plaisir voluptueux et incandescent. Il voulait jouir, atteindre enfin cet oblivion, être soulagé de toute cette pression cuisante et écrasante, basculer enfin dans ce plaisir ultime et orgasmique.

Ce corps s'adaptait parfaitement au sien, l'accueillant pleinement. Itachi sentait les chairs palpitantes se distendre et se resserrer sur son membre par à coups. Chaque plongée entre ces globes tendres s'accompagnait de cette pression délicieuse sur son sexe, décuplant son plaisir. Son partenaire l'épousait parfaitement, subissant ses assauts de plus en plus virulents avec des exclamations si lascives. Comme il était délicieux de voir ce corps se tordre sous lui, se contracter sous le plaisir.

Un flot diabolique l'engloutissait avec violence par vagues cuisantes. Utakata se laissa emporter, sans même lutter, par l'intensité et la force de ce plaisir des sens. Il reconnaissait à peine ses propres cris, ses propres gémissements, cherchant avec difficulté sa respiration. Son corps se contorsionnait pour accompagner et accueillir au mieux le membre qui le labourait sans répit, le noyant de plaisir. Il geignait, gémissait, criait, haletait. Chaque mouvement de ce corps dans son dos l'entraînant plus loin encore dans les méandres des plaisirs de la chair. C'était bon, enivrant, fort…

Il poussa plus fortement encore ses hanches dans l'antre malmené, extorquant à Utakata des cris plus prononcés. C'était une étreinte brutale, violente, qui pourtant semblait parfaitement répondre au désir brûlant qu'Itachi sentait crépiter chez son partenaire. Il s'abandonna totalement à son désir pour cet être si érotique qu'il s'appliqua à clouer contre le dossier du canapé. Son bassin allait et venait avec toujours plus de fougue entre les fesses tremblantes.

Utakata glissa une main coupable le long de ses abdominaux contractés. Il était à bout et son sexe quémandeur l'appelait, l'attirait comme un aimant. Il céda à sa pulsion charnelle, refermant enfin sa paume sur sa virilité, s'arrachant un cri torride. Ses doigts coururent en une poigne crispée sur la longueur de son membre et il se laissa aller, s'abandonnant à cette course effrénée qui lui permettrait d'atteindre totalement cette plénitude si puissante. Son poignet s'activa maladroitement, le propulsant sans faillir vers sa fin.

Itachi laissa filer quelques expressions sulfureuses, sentant l'enveloppe tremblante qui l'accueillait s'échauffer plus encore et l'oppresser, se contractant sur son membre et le happant, l'aspirant dans sa moiteur convulsive, ensevelissant ses sens sous une marée de plaisir qu'il ne pouvait endiguer. Il se laissa sombrer dans ce maelstrom charnel et débauché, son corps se mouvant de lui-même, entamant une ultime danse qui serait bientôt libératrice.

Le corps de l'ancien musicien et sans-abri se tordit sous la houle extrême qui le parcourut et l'engloutit définitivement. Il se figea, tous ses muscles se tendant et se crispant, uniquement agité par des tremblements intenses et convulsifs. Son dernier cri brisa sa voix, mourant sur ses lèvres. Son sexe palpita dans sa main avant de libérer sa semence tiède et blanchâtre, qui coula par à coups entre ses doigts rigides.

Itachi se colla une dernière fois contre la croupe qui l'accueillait, ses mains se refermant sur la chair tendre en une prise féroce qui laisserait probablement des marques sur la peau laiteuse.

- Hnnnnn... Uta...

Il ne pu aller plus loin, tout son corps se tendant comme un arc, basculant dans l'orgasme qui l'emporta. Il se déversa, profondément engoncé dans le puits chaud agité de spasmes fous, baignant les parois fragiles et douces de la preuve de sa jouissance.

Utakata geignit faiblement à la sensation de son intimité imprégnée et emplie par la liqueur séminale de son amant et sauveur. Il s'écroula définitivement contre le dossier du canapé, s'y retenant avec peine, épuisé et à bout de souffle, son esprit totalement vide. Itachi se laissa aller un instant contre son compagnon, son corps recouvrant le sien, l'enveloppant, l'abreuvant d'attentions calines et affectueuses. La fièvre qui les avait emporté tous deux se fanant peu à peu.

L'héritier Uchiwa récupéra la silhouette longiligne entre ses bras et l'attira sur lui tout en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Son protégé n'eut presque pas de réaction, se contentant de se laisser aller contre le torse finement musclé de son bienfaiteur et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans le giron accueillant. Itachi écarta doucement les mèches sombres qui collaient au front couvert de sueur et y déposa un baiser léger. Leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'Utakata ne détourne, gêné, ses yeux de la figure amène penchée sur lui. Les longues mains élégantes parcoururent son corps avec légèreté, apaisantes et réconfortantes.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le dirigeant, soucieux du bien-être de celui qui lui tenait si bien compagnie, répondant parfaitement à toutes ses attentes.

Il glissa une main cajoleuse dans la masse de cheveux mi-longs, légèrement en bataille à présent, caressant calmement la chevelure. Le silence s'éternisa entre eux, l'ancien sans-abri appuyé sur son torse contemplant ses mains couturées posées sur ses cuisses, pelotonné sur lui-même dans l'étreinte et la chaleur de ses bras.

Un léger frisson secoua Utakata. Sa tête était vide, son cerveau indolent procédant avec difficulté à comprendre à travers le brouillard ouaté qui l'enveloppait ce qui lui avait été dit.

- Je commence à avoir froid... murmura-t-il, sa tête reposant sur le buste solide.

Des lèvres fines effleurèrent sa tempe. Un bras se glissa dans le haut de son dos pendant qu'un autre s'insinuait sous ses genoux. Son protecteur se redressa sans peine, le gardant tout contre lui, le portant comme s'il était une précieuse princesse. Il n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'accrocher à son sauveur, se contentant de se laisser emmener, trop alangui.

Itachi entra dans sa chambre, constatant que son fardeau était encore bien léger. Avec mille précautions, il installa dans le lit le jeune homme qui n'émit qu'une vague protestation quand au bas de ses reins douloureux. Il éteignit rapidement les lumières après avoir enfilé un sous-vêtement propre. Il s'allongea à son tour sous les draps, lovant la forme amorphe contre lui, faisant face au visage indéchiffrable qui affichait encore des réminiscences de la passion qui avait fait rage entre eux. Il étreignit le corps filiforme qui se moula au sien bien que les bras ne l'entourent pas, ni que les mains ne se posent sur lui.

Utakata soupira d'aise, sa tête reposant sur l'oreiller moelleux et confortable qui était devenu le sien. Itachi posa son menton sur le dessus de son crâne et il fut enveloppé dans sa chaleur et sa présence. Un bras se posa sur sa taille et lui caressa vaguement le dos du bout des doigts. Il était vraiment bien là. Il se sentait au chaud, à l'abri, protégé, choyé, important. Il referma ses poings qui reposaient contre le torse musculeux.

Il n'était qu'une compagnie, guère mieux qu'un animal sans doute, aux yeux de celui qui l'avait sauvé de la déchéance de la rue. Il n'était plus un musicien talentueux isolé et il n'était plus un misérable crève la faim insignifiant. C'était sa troisième vie, et il espéra sincèrement qu'elle allait durer. Il s'attachait chaque jour un peu plus à cet homme qui lui avait donné une autre chance de vivre, vivre convenablement, à nouveau en tant qu'être humain. Il existait enfin aux yeux de quelqu'un, il n'était plus seul.

- Demain, je poserai un patch chauffant sur tes reins...

Sa voix ensommeillée résonna dans le silence et la pénombre de la chambre. Itachi resserra son étreinte sur l'adonis entre ses bras, entremêlant ses jambes aux siennes, les frottant doucement au passage. Il aimait sentir la chaleur du corps de son compagnon contre le sien. Il dormait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il l'avait dans son lit. Il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de cet être rejeté par la vie qu'il avait recueilli, et envisager de se passer de sa présence ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

Était-ce mal de se sentir si bien ? De se sentir comblé ? De profiter des largesses de son bienfaiteur tout en se laissant porter par les jours qui passaient ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Demain, il rencontrerait le frère cadet d'Itachi et sa moitié. Il savait qu'Itachi adorait Sasuke, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne lui disait pas tout non plus. Le couple ne devait probablement pas savoir que l'aîné l'hébergeait. Comment son mécène le présenterait-il à eux ? Le ferait-il en toute transparence en disant qu'il l'avait ramassé dans la rue et que depuis il lui tenait compagnie ? Ou bien le présenterait-il différemment... Son amant dû sentir qu'il ne dormait pas et s'écarta un peu de lui. Son menton fut relevé et des lèvres douces et bienveillantes se posèrent sur les siennes avec légèreté.

- Dors... Demain, ça risque d'être très animé.

Un vague marmonnement indistinct émergea de la forme qu'il lova une nouvelle fois contre lui. Itachi étouffa un soupir. La rencontre entre son protégé, son frère et Naruto serait définitivement mouvementée... Lui qui aspirait à un week-end tranquille et paisible en compagnie d'Utakata, visiblement aussi sociable que lui, il allait être servi. Un léger sourire détendit ses traits alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil. Son compagnon adopterait probablement l'une de ses attitudes nonchalante et féline dont lui seul avait le secret. Il s'assoupit définitivement, la vague image de lui-même assis dans son canapé, caressant la tête d'un chat roulé en boule sur ses genoux, le collier qu'il avait offert à Utakata autour du cou de l'animal, flottant dans son esprit.

Utakata sentit le sommeil le gagner. Il se rencogna contre son vis-à-vis, la douce chaleur l'englobant sous les draps confortables, le poids de ce bras sur sa taille le réconfortant et le rassérénant. Quoi qu'il arrive, demain serait un autre jour, et il était bien trop fatigué pour y penser. Un petit soupir de bien-être lui échappa à la perspective d'un petit déjeuner au lit bien garni et d'un patch sur ses reins endoloris. Itachi prenait trop bien soin de lui, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait aucune envie que les choses changent... Il s'endormit sur la vague image d'un chat satisfait et ronronnant, portant son collier autour du cou, se roulant en boule sur les genoux de son maître, Itachi en personne, qui le caressait paresseusement.

Fin

* * *

Commentaires de l'auteur :

Et voilà ! Un nouveau couple que j'aime bien travailler, autour d'une histoire un peu triste mais qui ne se finit pas si mal. Alors, ça vous a plu ?

(Lilicat sort une cravache et déclare : C'est Yzan qui a fait tout le boulot sur ce coup alors vous avez intérêt à la féliciter !)

* * *

Bureau des plaintes des personnages martyrisés :

Itachi lit par dessus l'épaule de l'auteur, éberlué.

- Incroyable ! Je suis Seme, et encore en vie ! Incroyable... s'exclame-t-il toujours aussi surpris et perplexe.

- Quoi ? Comment ça un sans-abri, un pauvre type qui a tout perdu ! Et je suis Uke en plus ? Non mais c'est quoi ce désastre ! ronchonne Utakata en arrivant tout énervé.

- Te plains pas, je prends bien soin de toi là dedans. Moi, je trouve tout ça très bien ! Et puis ça me change d'être Uke avec Yahiko, ou je ne sais qui encore...

- Non mais tu as vu toutes les cicatrices que j'ai ? Et j'ai presque pas de tempérament là dedans ! On dirait une larve qui attend que les jours passent ! Et ma vie... bonjour le tragique !

- C'est exactement ça ! claironne la fanfikeuse tout en se remettant au travail. Allez Uta, fais pas la tête ! Normalement t'es mort et enterré tu sais. Là au moins, tu es vivant ! Et puis je te signale que je ne sais presque rien de toi, pas même combien tu mesures, alors il a bien fallu que j'improvise... Et puis Itachi c'est quand même beaucoup mieux qu'Hotaru !

Itachi s'approche du jeune homme et le scrute.

- C'est vrai que tu es pas mal. Je pourrais bien m'habituer à être en couple avec toi...

- Quoi ? Et puis quoi encore ! rétorque le jeune homme outré.

Utakata se tourne vers le lecteur.

- Non mais dites-le vous que c'est juste pas possible ! Reviewez ! Faites leur entendre raison...

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit OS au couple distrayant. Merci de m'avoir lue. Les reviews sans profil sur ce site auront une réponse sur mon profil.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
